Unexpected
by DutchNadya
Summary: Sam is in big trouble. What should you do when you are being held hostage but there is nothing you can do about it without hurting your little sister. Can the team come in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this story just came to mind. I hope you like it. This is only the prologue but there will be other chapters soon! I am very sorry for any grammar mistakes. I wrote this late at night, I say sorry in advance. **

**I don't own Flashpoint. **

**Loves Nadya **

Sam looked forward. Forward into a gun and forward into his future. You could definitely say he had never been in this situation before. Not even close. He was sitting on the ground. His hands tight behind him and a gun in front of him pointed at his chest.  
>Sam had been looking at his feet before this moment, but when the gun came so close he looked up shocked. He looked up into the face of his Father, or better said his General. It wasn't as if he had been allowed to call him 'Dad'.<p>

Being hold at gunpoint wasn't something strange to Sam. It happened a few times while he was in Afghanistan. It happened a few times with SRU and it happened once on the street when some shitty boy tried to mug him (bad mistake for the boy), but it had never ever happened by his father's hands. That his father was the on holding a gun to his sons chest.

'Dad.' He whispered, immediately knowing it was a mistake.  
>'GENERAL' his father snarled to him.<br>'Sorry.' Sam sighed. 'Why are you doing this? Can you put the gun down? Please?' Sam knew not the become angry, or scared or mean, firstly because of his SRU training and secondly because he had a feeling that would only worsen this situation and anger his father even more.

'No. no I won't and I can't. Not until you've learned to do what you've been told.'  
>'You can't force me to do something I don't want to do.' Sam almost cursed. What was he supposed to do?<br>His father came close, almost too close for comfort. 'You want to bet on that , Samuel?' It gave Sam shivers. Sam tried to move his hand for a moment, seeing if he could get lose, but unfortunately he was tied down good. Well what did you expect. His father had always knew how to make good knots.  
>'Sir, this is wrong. It is only going to create problems. If we stop this know, I won't tell anyone and we can prevent the problems. Pretend it has never happened.' Sam tried to reason.<p>

'And then what!?' His father screamed. 'You get what you want. You can go back to your fancy and dandy little police job. While you don't belong there. You get what YOU want. But not anymore. I am you father. I am your general. You shall do what I tell you!'  
>'You're not my General, I am no soldi..' But before Sam could finish his sentence his father had hit him straight in the face. Sending it back and hurting his neck. Ouch. Sam had to blink a few times to clear the flock from his mind<p>

'You are a soldier. And you won't leave until you sign the papers and you are one again. You are mine!' The General screamed to his son.  
>Sam looked back at the harsh words, thinking of ways to solve this problem when to door opposite form him opened slowly. Revealing Natalie, his sister. She was white and seemed afraid. She gave one look to Sam, turning white immediately. Shit Sam thought, she shouldn't be here. Natalie didn't talk. She didn't move. She just stood there shocked. Shocked at what was happening in front of her. Her big brother tied down, being hold at gunpoint by their screaming father. She looked her father in the eye and slowly started to turn around before her father spoke slowly but loud.<p>

'Natalie, come here.'  
>Natalie didn't move. She looked scared and Sam shook his head harshly. Don't he begged her with his eyes. Just turned around and ran. Warn someone, please.<br>Natalie started to walk back a bit before her dad jumped up and pulled her harshly into the room.  
>'I said come! You two will not leave until I say so . not until I've got exactly what I want.' And he pushed Natalie against Sam. Natalie screamed softly and hold on to her brother. But there was nothing Sam could do from his father tying his baby sister down next to him. There was nothing he could do from being held hostage by his own father. There was nothing he could do to ensure Natalie's safety. He was in big troubles.<br>gr.. This was not how he had expected this weekend.

**Hoped you enjoy. Please please please review. **


	2. Prior

**Hey guys. So sorry for the long time no updates. For some reason I get inspirations right before my exams start. So I couldn't not write because I was studying or watching Olympic ice-skating  
>But here is a new chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, etc.<strong>

**I am not so proud of it. But it will do. I have been quite mean because it start before last chapter. You have to wait for the next one to find out what is really going to happen. **

**I still hope you like this one. Please review. Next chapter will come quickly. Promise.**

**(I don't own Flashpoint)  
>Loves, Nadya<strong>

A few hours prior to previous chapter:

Sam was staring at his phone. He couldn't believe this. He just could not believe this. He had plans for this weekend, actual plans he was looking forward to. The team had asked him to come to the team barbeque. He hadn't been with the team for a very long time and even if it started off pretty rough it was going much better. They actually seemed to like him.  
>They had become interested in his life, his previous job and his hobbies. Sam even started to enjoy his time with the SRU. Maybe in the end it would be the perfect job for him after all.<br>Especially Spike had been amazing. Sam had started to grow very fond of the young man. Even tough he could act extremely immature, Spike was also an amazing friend who did anything to make you happy. Jules had become special in Sam's mind, there friendship was nice and freely, but Sam started to feel a little tick in his tummy, and he knew exactly what it was. And somewhere he had a bold little feeling that Jules might be feeling the same. Than Wordy, well there wasn't much to say about wordy. He was nice to everybody. Same went for Lewis to be honest. And then at last the bosses. Even though Ed scared Sam a little, Sam did respect him more than anyone on the team.  
>The fact that Sam still had the feeling Ed didn't like, need or wanted him on his team was hurting Sam deeply. Greg seemed eager to learn him everything he needed to know. Sam didn't believe he would ever be able to talk someone out of doing something stupid, but you know, it was a nice thought.<p>

And now, after being on the team for quite a while they had invited him for a team barbeque. Sam knew that there might be a change they felt pressured or something and invited him because they had to, but still something inside him knew it was a normal friendly thing, and he was eager to go. Frankly he had already said he would come.

But no, the phone call he had just moments ago had changed his whole weekend.  
>It had been a call from the General. The moment Sam noticed who it was he knew he could aspect trouble. Right at this moment Sam was standing in the hallway, having left the gym to answer the call. He did not like to speak with his father while the team, or frankly anybody was listening. Especially not Ed. Not after he had seen Ed answer Jules phone as her 'personal assistant'.<p>

The General harsh voice had almost screamed trough the phone when Sam finally answered. An question being thrown at him immediately. Couldn't he answer quicker? According to the General Sam had to show some respect. Sam had explained the situation and told the general he was sorry, Sam just wanted to leave the room to call. Out of a politely prospect. But, of course, the General didn't understand. Had he ever understood anything Sam did? Probably not.

But to cut to the point, the general had summoned him home to Ottowa for the weekend. Sam didn't even got a change to reply, to tell the General he already had plans. His father's had spoken harshly. And no, the general does not except 'no' for an answer.  
>Ottowa, this weekend, in time for dinner.<br>And boy would he be in trouble is he wasn't. So now Sam had to cancel his plans, the barbeque and the friends, because the general had simply summoned him. Damn. The team probably wasn't going to like that. Or maybe they would, part of them. Sam wasn't sure.

Sam slowly walked back to the gym. Taking every step awfully slow, hoping to prevent this talk by simple slowing down his movements. But Sam knew there was no use. The moment he reached the gym Wordy spotted him and went straight to the point.

'Important call?' Wordy asked.  
>Sam simply nodded.<br>'Nothing bad, I hope?' the father asked concerned, making all the other look at him as well. Sam walked back to the training bike, while shaking his head.  
>'No, don't worry. ' most of the team returned to their exercise again, as Sam continued: 'Just the General.'<br>Spikes head snapped up and towards him. 'General? Why would a general call you?'  
>Sam snickered softly. 'I mean my father Spike, he's a General.'<br>'Ow' spike answered. 'A general, my my. Fancy.' He spoke with a smile.  
>'Why don't you call him dad of father or something?' Ed suddenly questioned. Sam looked at his boss and lowered his shoulders. 'I don't know. I never really do.'<br>'You never call you father ''dad''? Spike questioned shocked.  
>'Nope. Haven't been allowed since I was four. Just sir or general.'<br>Spike nodded slowly, not really knowing what to do with this answer. The others looked the same, but Sam could bet he heard Ed grumble: 'Military families.' 

'Why did 'the general' call?' Wordy asked, while putting his fingers up at the word ''general''. Sam looked away from Ed and stared at wordy.  
>'He ordered me to come down to Ottawa this weekend.' This made everybody look at him again.<br>'But the team barbeque is this weekend.' Spike muttered.  
>'I know' Sam smiled sadly. 'I am sorry.'<br>'Can't you go afterwards or something?' spike wondered out loud.  
>Sam wanted to answer but Wordy beat him to it. 'I don't think the general is someone you can say no to, am I right?'<br>Sam nodded. 'Not really. I would be in real big trouble if I did. But I'll come next time. Promise. I really wanted to go.' Several members of the team smiled at him. Only Ed seemed to look away. Ah well, Sam decided not to think about it.

'Next time you will be' Greg spoke suddenly and they all turned their concentration back to their training. Sam had a feeling it was going to be a slow day, than a shower, the long drive to Ottawa and a 'lovely' weekend with his Family. Sam could only hope Natalie was there as well. That might be a little fun. Or maybe it would even be a little nice. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad at all.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**

**(BTW thanks so much for all the amazing reviews. Next chapter I am going to answer all of them!) **


	3. going in

**Hey guys, **

**Here is a new Chapter. I hope you guys like it! I am totally honoured by all the reviews, favourites, etc. Thanks so much! You guys make me happy.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I respond on the end of the chapter.  
>I don't own Flashpoint.<br>Loves, Nadya **

The moment Sam stopped his car he got a strange feeling . A feeling that was telling him to turn around, leave the premises and go home. Sam knew there was no way he could do so, but still this feeling frightened him a little. Was it like those moments when people decided not to take the plane or a ship, and then the Plane crashed or the boat sunk? Sam never really had been a spiritual person, never really believed in those stories, but this moment, the moment he felt something inside him tell him not to go inside, he almost stated believing it.  
>Just for a moment Sam imagined what would happen if he would leave, if he just turned around. But right that that moment his ears got filled with the imaginary but expected screams of his father ears, Sam immediately decided and opened the door quickly as he left the car. No going back now.<p>

As Sam walked towards the house, he noticed the door open and his mother walk up to him. Sam never had a real bond with his mother. His father had told his mother not to smother him, not ever, not even a little. Sam had to learn to be a man, and love, hugs or kisses weren't a tool in becoming one. Sam couldn't even remember when his mother had last hugged him, or told him she loved him. They had never really bonded over time, nor even become friends. She was simply his mother, and he was simply her son. That's it. Maybe you could call it Respect.

'Samuel' His mother spoke, with a stringed voice. 'I expected you earlier.'  
>'Traffic' Sam simply answered. No matter what he would say, she wouldn't like it anyway.<br>His mother simply nodded and opened the door further. 'Inside' she told or rather ordered him. She wasn't extremely different from the General.

When Sam walked inside the house he noticed the new rug on the floor. It must be extremely expensive. But in the Braddock household, status and prestige was the most important thing. They had to show others how rich, great and high they were. Sam had never liked his houses. The strictness. No toys in the rooms, nothing out of place. It was like a picture from a house magazine. Like nobody lived there. No lovely feelings, no happy house. Just perfect and straight.

'Your dad will be here soon. Go sit in the conservatory, while I'll finish dinner. And don't make a mess.' His mother told him, and like a good little soldier he walked over to the conservatory and sat on one off the hard chairs. Only seconds later his father walked in.  
>'Samuel.'<br>'Sir.'  
>The General nodded and stood in front of his son. Sam had to look up to look his father in the eyes, it was an uncomfortable feeling as it gave him a painful neck.<p>

'We need to talk.' His father spook after a moment, and he sat down in front of Sam. Sam noticed his mother come in with coffee for the General, and she silently placed herself on a chair in the corner of the room. His mother didn't speak, she never did. The General did the talking, while his mother sat down and nodded. Telling Sam every now and then that whatever his father was saying was the right thing to do. It had been exactly the same when his father had told him he would go to a military school. There wasn't a moment to say 'no'. he wasn't supposed to object. Just sit and listen and do whatever they told him.  
>Honestly, because of those moments, Sam hated being in this position. he hated that his mother never stood up for him and he hated how his father believed he could manage his sons life. Sam was old enough and hopefully wise enough to manage his own life. He wasn't going to let his father decide what he was doing anymore.<p>

'About what?' Sam eventually responded.  
>'Your Choices.' For some reason his father smiled and sat in closer to Sam. That's different, Sam thought. His father hardly ever smiled. Nor came so close. Sam was almost afraid his father might hug him or something. That would be weird.<br>'I understand the stupid choices you've made before, I want you to know that. After what happened to your friend, it was quite a logical reaction the run. I still believe it's a cowards way out, but I can understand that you decided to do it.' Sam frowned , that didn't sound like a compliment, now did it? Sam didn't really knew how to respond, but it didn't matter, because without looking for reaction from his son, the general simply continued.

'I understand your previous choices, but your choice right now, is a different matter. Now you can think about it, see the truth. You know you don't belong at this police pussy wussy job. You are a soldier Samuel, and you know it. You need to go back.'  
>Sam simply couldn't respond again. He shifted his eyes to his mother, but she didn't respond to his little moment of contact. Of course, Sam's mind spoke, she never does. Sam really believed she didn't care about him at all. Nor loved him, or anything like it. Sam didn't think any of his parents really saw him as their son , or a child to be loved. Just a tool. A thing to get status. A thing which does whatever you do.<p>

But no, Sam wasn't a tool. He was a human being. A person. And he actually thought for himself, he had been pushed over and around for far too long. His parents didn't own him. Sam loved them, but if his parents wouldn't accept his life, the way he wanted it, than he couldn't be around them. He was not going back. Not at all. He finally started to feel at his place at the SRU. His liked his work, his new friends. He wasn't going back.

During Sam's thoughts his father had stood up and walked to the desk on the side of the room. When he moved back, he was carrying a piece of paper and a pen.  
>'This is a contract, two years, just a little training and an great position. You always told me you wanted to see the world, so I did my best and got you a position that expands. Not only the middle east, but bigger. To expand your field, you see. Al you need to do is sign here, pack your stuff and go. I'll take care of those police-people. You don't need to worry about a thing.'<br>Sam once again didn't respond, but neither did he move. After a few seconds he looked up into his father's eyes. A proud, a bit worried, but mostly forcible look could be found in in them. Sam shifted his eyes to his mother's blue eyes once again, this time she did look at him, and she nodded softly. Telling him to listen, to do the right thing.

And for a little moment, a small little moment, he almost signed the paper. He almost did what he was supposed to do. He almost had this whole thing over with. Make his parents proud, maybe make this weekend liveable. Go back to the hell he had been so happy to leave behind him. Do those thing again he didn't want to do. He almost did.  
>But he didn't.<br>He didn't do it.  
>He simply didn't do it.<br>And the moment he spoke, the moment he told his parents no, the moment he let the down, again. He saw everything change. His father's face turned into anger. His mother's into disappointment, suddenly even the room looked dark, threatening to swallow him into the cloud of hatred that filled it. Sam could see his father's hands turn into fists. Saw his mother stand up and leave to room. And even though Sam knew what was going to happen, even though Sam could have fought, even though he could have left and moved and he cloud have never come back, even though he could have begged for his father to stop, and even though he could have laughed and signed the paper anyway.  
>He simply didn't.<br>and before Sam knew it everything became black.

Ed sat onto his bed, pooling his trousers down and slipping in bed. He had had an enjoyable evening, but the work had made him tired and he had decided to go to bed early. Tomorrow was a busy day, a nice free weekend, but still a lovely barbeque with his friends and the families. The newbie would come for the first time, and he had expected to make him manage the Barbeque. Give them the time off, but suddenly he couldn't come. Ed still didn't know what to think about the boy, he honestly liked him. He was honest, strong, smart. He still had a lot to learn, but he was trying. He was leaving his military believes behind him, and he started to make Ed proud. But he was surely still a newbie.

Or course Ed didn't tell him. That wasn't how Ed worked. So, Ed had liked it Sam would come to the Barbeque, that he would meet the family's, that he could really become part of the family.  
>But Sam couldn't come. He had to go and see the 'general'. Urgh terrible word. Not father. Not parents. General. Like the man was his boss. Who could learn their children such a thing? That is definitely not how Ed believed children should be educated, or raised at all. As Ed laid down an strange worrying feeling crept unto him. Like something really really wrong was happening, and he didn't know what. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, hoping to calm his nerves.<br>But no such thing happened, as he spent most of his night starring at the sealing.

**I hope you guys liked it! Next chapter the barbeque will start and you guys will find out how Sam ended up tied down. Please review.**

**and as respond to all of those wonderful reviews, goes from first to last:  
><strong> 

**Layna Remi – **I am really glad you are hooked. You will find out soon what is going to happen.**  
>invisible observer 813 – <strong>you are right, Sam hasn't been with the team very long, but he certainly is trying. He has to to get himself out of this nasty little problem.It does work like an episode of my favourite show! I did continou from here, like you asked and I hop e you like it. You'll find out soon what happened! My test went great! Thank you very much! **  
>lea55ndra – <strong>awesome that we almost have the same name. it is such an pretty one. I love that you think it's Samtastic! Yes the team knows about the general. Maybe you'll find out what is going on with Ed soon.  
><strong>snickermybutherfingers – <strong>thanks so much for reviewing! Glad you like it.  
><strong>kevinXoShelley –<strong> thanks for your review. Let's hope the team will find out in time!  
><strong>ghostwriter – <strong>Thanks for the review! Hopefully see you soon!  
><strong>Quest – <strong>thanks for your review. Yes maybe maybe maybe. You'll find out soon!  
><strong>Quest – <strong>thanks for your review. Yes you will find out things about Sam's childhood. Very soon.  
><strong>FatCowSis – <strong>thanks for your review! It makes me happy that you like my story and think I am portaying it well. You asked me if this was a Sam Whump or Angst, but to be honest, I don't know the differenice. Can you tell me? Then I can tell you which one it is! I will keep writing.  
><strong>Quest: <strong>awesome an Dutch quest. Bedankt! Thanks for you review. Hopefully people will know soon.  
><strong>Christina – <strong>thanks for your review! Happy you like it.  
><strong>quest – <strong>just updated!  
><strong>sander 9870 – <strong>thanks for your review! Just updated. Will update soon!  
><strong><br>**


	4. everyone will obey in the end

**Hi guys, **

**Here is the next chapter. I really hope you guys like it. It is a little short, but from here action will start and you will find out some things that are unexpected in later chapters. I Am honoured by the reviews, favourites, readers. I am thrilled you guys like my story. I am sorry for the long wait, but as an surprise and saying sorry: this weekend there will be an update for Unexpected, Tell me about it & the follow-up to Lost Brothers. **

**I really hope you enjoy. I don't own Flashpoint. Not beta'd. (sorry) **

The moment Sam opened his eyes he could feel it had been a long time, a real long time. A long time since he had passed out? A long time since everything was fine and dandy and he was believing everything might be alright this weekend? Or maybe a long time ago, that he actually said No in his father's face?  
>Sam could hardly remember what happened before he passed out, though his father's angry stare was something he certainly wouldn't forget. Sam felt a bit embarrassed, he actually had thought this weekend might end up well. Might be even a little fun. Stupid. Sam should have known better. He should have understood the meaning of this visit, he shouldn't have come.<br>Sam had always known his father was an angry, hateful man. And Sam believed he had nothing in common with the guy. When Sam was younger, he hated being at home when his father was. Or to be at home period. Always expecting a fight, a scream or pain. Natalie and he had learned to be very quiet . Very secretive when their father was around. It was definitely better not to get him angry. At least if you didn't want to end up black and blue. The General never looked happy. Never. well never? there were a few moments. And those few moments, moments in which his father had smiled, those were to moments Sam cherished and kept in his heart. Even though, in most cases, the smile was present for a reason, Sam still enjoyed them. Pretending they were there for him, out of love, instead of the thing his father wanted him or Natalie to do.  
>It was an stupid childish hope. Hoping that someday his father might actually like him. Or care for him in some way.<br>The smiles mostly came around when they were moving again. In the beginning Sam had hated it, always losing his friends, soon after he finally got to know them. Always packing your bags, always knowing nothing lasts, always new people, new weather, new country, new house. Sam got used to it of course, but moving always made him sad.  
>His father had used his smile at those days. Those dreadful days. His father would smile, say something nice and then tell them to pack and be ready to leave within the weak. Sam had also seen the smile the day he turned eighteen. The day his father had told him to pack his backs and leave the house. There was nowhere Sam could go. He hadn't expected it, hadn't known this was going to happen. From one point to another he just had to fend for himself. Going to a military academy was the only thing he could do, and Sam gradually said 'yes' when father mentioned it. Or rather told him to.<br>Like he thought a few hours ago. He wasn't born to object. He knew how to shoot, his father had trained him to be a soldier from the moment he was born. He was Daddy's little dream. His legacy. His future.  
>Then once again the smile when he was done training en his father had asked whether he wanted to be deployed, already. Fast tracked. Afghanistan. Sam had wanted to say no, but he couldn't. his father told him to. So he did. Those years in Hell, simply because you don't say 'No' to the General. Of course there were nice moments. Of course he was glad to be away from home. But it didn't seem worth it. All those dead friends, all the pain.<p>

Yuck, pain! Sam could feel pain right now. Even though Sam was familiar with pain, he didn't like it. You couldn't get used to it. Not the physical, nor the mental pain.

Sam's face felt swollen. the side of must be pretty blue. his head was oinking like there was no tomorrow and every once in a while Sam shivered. His sight was still a bit hazy, an bit uneven and everything moved the moment he tried to. So he didn't do that anymore. Sam tried to move his hands, to heel his cheeks, feel the bruising. But Sam couldn't move his hands.  
>That was the moment Sam noticed something was wrong, or weird. That moment he noticed his hands were tied behind his back, tied on a hook in the wall. Sam wasn't expecting that. His father had beat him up before. He normally woke up in one of the rooms, on the floor, covered in blood and with a killer of a headache. But not tight down. Sam didn't understand why.<p>

As Sam looked around the room he was in, he noticed he was in his father's office. The big, royal room was dark and in Sam's eyes a bit unclear. Sam didn't understood what he was doing over there. He was never allowed to go in there for no reason. It was his father's sanctuary. His father's place. No place for children, or grownups that had nothing to do with wars and work. Only high elite soldiers were allowed to enter. Sam wasn't one of the most of the time. So that was the reason why Sam didn't understand this. Why would his father bring him in here.

And that was when it hit him. like a shot in the back, it hit him. Sam knew why he was here.

No one came in here. Unless the general summonses you. No strangers. No family. No friends. It was the perfect place to hide someone. No one would dare to enter the Generals office without permission.

That moment Sam knew he was in trouble. He wouldn't be able to walk out of this one. And at that moment, Sam was scared. This wasn't good. Not good at all.

(upstairs)

General Thomas Braddock brushed his teeth. he watched himself in the mirror, as his toothbrush hit painful places of his mouth, and he grumbled. Not because of the pain. He was used to pain. He ate pain for breakfast for men's sake. But because of the situation. Why in the world didn't his children listen to him. they were HIS children. He was their Father. They were supposed to do whatever their father wanted or told them to. Why couldn't his children be perfect, just the way he wanted them. A Son, a boy who would be a soldier. One that would follow his lead and go high into the system. A Daughter, a girl which would be a good and fine army wife, or maybe an army nurse first. Something like that. Do what a girl was supposed to do.

But no. No HE got a perfectly great looking boy and girl who didn't listen! A boy that didn't want to be an soldier anymore. That was happy with a stupid police job. One that wouldn't do what his father told him, didn't marry who his father wanted him to, and didn't live like he was told to. And then there was a girl. A girl that was too busy running around to do anything of matter. A girl with hardly an good education that wanted to travel and for some reason always ended up in trouble. Thomas Braddock had been certain he had beaten the bad habits out of his children at a young age, but apparently not.

And now here he was. Brushing his teeth. Having two ignorant and unfit children that didn't listen. But not for long. He was going to change everything. His son would be a soldier. Samuel would do what his father told him to do. He would make him, hurt him, force him if he had to. He was a General. Samuel's General. Everyone would obey him in the end.

**So I hoped you guys liked it. Please, please, please review. They make my day every time.  
>And I will see you guys again this weekend. Loves Nadya. <strong>

**Ps. To all those who reviewed: **

**Invisible observer 813 – you will read more about the team next chapter. Thanks so much. **

**Quest – jep, Ed vind zeker iets raars. Ik ben wel van plan hem meer terug te brengen. Zou jij dat willen? Of liever een ander karakter? **

**Ella – I always see Ed as an great man that looks to Sam as a Son. So I think they might get close. 'Wink, wink' **

**Buckeye I am – thank you. Yes, compelled to stay. I think he should have turned around. Haha. **

**Harsh – sorry it took a bit long to update. Life gets in the way. I will try an update soon. Thanks for your review. Glad you like it. **

**Angel of my – thanks. I hope so to. We shall see. **

**Quest – sorry it took so long. I will try to update quicker. Glad you love it! Enjoy the other stories to. **

**JamForever – tanks. Let's hope they save him. but how? When? We shall see. **

**KEvingXOShelley – thank you. Next chapters coming up soon. Promise. **

**FatCowSis – haha good question yes. If you say that is what it means I think you can exspect both. Emotional and physical. I am glad you like the story. Drama is one the way, and intensity as well. I mention you and I am glad you are reading my story. **

**Ghostwriter – thank you. Happy you enjoy.**

**Quest – Sam's age? Hmm.. you will read about it in the net chapter. Thank you. **


	5. That plan seemed solid

**Hi, Thank so much for all the reviews! I am so so happy because of them . here is the new chapter. Enjoy! I hope you like it. Not beta'd. sorry.  
>And I don't own Flashpoint <strong>

**Loves, Nadya. **

Sam woke up again with a headache and a strained neck. He didn't knew what time it was, nor how long it had been. All he knew was that he was tight down, by his father, in his father's office. He knew he was in trouble and he knew there was no chance of him getting out of this mess so easily.  
>What Sam didn't know, was what was going to happen today.<p>

Sam wondered about the time. The light that peaked underneath the shades on the windows told him it was day. Sam expected it to be very early, and he didn't believe his father had woken up already, thankfully. It was hard for Sam to understand and believe that his father had literally left him there all night. Firstly Sam had refused to fall asleep. Believing his father would relieve him from this stand, force him to sleep and have another harsh talk in the morning. He couldn't sleep. Because Sam was sure his father was coming back.

But this time it had been different. For some reason his father had been extremely angry with him, much angrier than ever before. This was something that struck Sam strange, as he and his father had discussions about the army before.

Those moments usually ended in blood and bruises, screams and pain. But never, never like this. It always ended quite quickly. Sam would leave, or the General would. And next time they would have the same discussion all over again. But not this time. Sam could feel something was different. Different about his father? about his state of mind? Something had changed, and not in a good way.

So this time Sam had fallen asleep. He waited, for a while. But eventually his head had become heavy and all Sam could remember now, was leaning his head against the wall behind him. Nothing more.

Now Sam was awake he wondered what would happen next. What would happen today. What would his father do? Sam knows that tying someone down isn't normal. And in most cases, those people who did, weren't planning on releasing their prisoners any time soon.

Anyway if Sam knew his father, and he did, his father had done this for a reason.  
>At this moment Sam was happy Natalie wasn't there. She would come tomorrow, as she had been travelling and here plane landed tomorrow morning. Or today? Sam wasn't sure.<p>

He prayed she wouldn't arrive early. Please don't let her get in the middle of this. Please. Please don't arrive early. Sam didn't even know how to get himself out of this mess. And having to worry about his sister wouldn't help at all.

As Sam thought about his options and what to expect, his eyes slowly started drooping. No. no he couldn't sleep. He needed to think. He had to find a way to contact his team, or a friend. Anyone. Sam's gut told him something bad was about to happen. Something he wouldn't escape without a scratch. Sam thought, or rather said knew, he would need help to solve this.

Still there wasn't anything Sam could do to stop his tired mind, as his eyes completely drooped and not only his body but also his mind took another moment of much needed rest.

As the General walked into his office, Sam eyes were still closed. Stupid Child the General thought. Sleeping on the job. His son had become week and he knew it. That police job hadn't been the right fit for his son, and this moment was just another thing to prove his point. The General closed the door behind him and walked over to his desk. The closed door would mean: no entry. And there want anybody stupid enough the enter without permission.

At his desk he filed a few forms before he noticed his son's stirring. He walked over to his son and sad down it his level. As Sam blinked confused de General gave him a hew harsh taps in his face. Waking his son instantly in the proses.

'Awake?' The General questioned harsh.  
>Sam nodded but didn't answer.<br>'Alright, good. Let's have another talk then.' The General spoke before taking a chair and sitting in front of his son, forcing Sam to look up.  
>'As I told you before I want you to leave the SRU, re-join the military and do what I tell you. I will take care of everything. Will you sign the paper?'<p>

Sam thought about this for a moment. He could lie. Tell his father he would and when he was loose, fight for release. But Sam knew that probably was an idiotic plan. His father had been an soldier for many years. He would fight back like an beast. Even though Sam was younger and more athletic, his father was probably stronger. Sam had hardly ever fought back. It was hard to do, it was his father after all. A man you are supposed to respect. It had been his General. You can't hit your General, and you can't hit your father. And of course there was no certainty his father would release him if he said yes maybe only one hand would be released. Or partly released.

The next plan to cross Sam's mind was signing, getting loose, leaving and try to stop all of it with the help of his team. But Sam had no certainty in this plan neither. He quite honestly believed his father wouldn't let him leave the moment he signed. If Sam signed he would probably be back in Kandahar within two days. No chance to escape or to contact his team. His father would make sure of that.  
>But if Sam was honest, the final plan wasn't a nice one at all. Saying no and staying tight down, with a man who could do whatever he wanted. Sam wasn't sure what to expect.<p>

So that was why Sam hoped, prayed , he could talk or negotiate his father out of this. Make him see reason. Connect with him. maybe, just maybe his father would understand and set him loose. It was an dangerous decision. An dangerous plan. But quite frankly the only one he believed might actually work. Maybe it was an solid plan.

So Sam spoke: 'No. no I won't.'  
>Sam had been planning on explaining his answer but there was no moment to speak again as the father hit his son in the face and started screaming.<br>'You will do as I tell you!' The General screamed and Sam shuddered. Okay, maybe not such an solid plan.

'Sir, I love my job. I really do. I don't want to go back. You've been to war, can't you understand I don't want to go?' Sam asked.

The General huffed and came to close for comfort. 'Understand? Are you a pussy? Are you no man? Fear?!'

Sam wasn't sure what to respond, clearly the General didn't understand fear. 'No sir, I am not afraid, but it is a terrible place is it not?'

To Sam's surprise the General nodded. 'agreed. But Sam some people have to do it. Save the innocent in our country, by killing those who in danger them.'  
>Sam nodded agreeing. 'He agree, and I did didn't I? I went on two tours. I fought, I protected. But I am protecting people at the SRU as well. Not from terrorist, or insurgents, but from dangers within our own borders. Why can't I let others protect us from the rest of the world? I will protect them to moment they arrive home.'<p>

Sam immediately knew it wasn't the right answer. At least the last part wasn't. because as Sam spoke his last sentence his father's face became even angrier.

'Let others do it for now?! You prefer letting others die for you! You are a weakling, a child.' The General started passing around the room. 'You are no son of mine if you are this week. You are a stupid little..' The General came close again and Sam feared he would be hit in the face. Sam closed his eyes a bit, and leaned back as far as he could. Protecting himself an trying to roll with the punch. But nothing happened. Sam opened his eyes again an saw his father staring into the room.

'It is not your fault. I trained you well. You were an great soldier, a man and a good son. It is the fault of those police people. They are weakening you. They make you like this. Deeds not Words, Samuel. No talking. They are manipulating you. Forcing you against me.' Sam became increasingly worried as his Father spoke. Was he delusional or something?. 'But no more. You are with me again. And I will train you again. You will do what I tell you in the end. You will not leave before I have my way.

Natalie Braddock shook her head on the feeling of the beat. She was listening to her favourite song on here IPod. It was the only thing left to do after such a long flight. Thankfully she would land within the hour. Natalie loved traveling but hated flying. She had too much energy to do nothing. And she pervert some personal space to much for such an fully loaded plane. To many people, to little room, yak. Natalie couldn't wait to leave, to arrive in Ottawa. The only negative thing would be being forced to bring her arse back him to the base. She loved, well yeah something liked it, her parents, but she didn't like going there at all.

For a moment she thought about calling in to say she missed her plane or something. But it honestly wasn't worth the trouble she would get the moment she arrived. And Sam would be there. She loved her brother and finally being able to see him again would be awesome. The only thing she missed while traveling was him. here strong, honest and caring brother. Hopefully they could help each other with getting through this weekend.

Wordy smiled as he looked around. It was nice seeing his family and friends together. Even though Wordy had his own family, he had another at work. And he thanked life everyday his real family loved his work-family and the other way around.

Wordy was momentarily working on the BBQ and he nodded at Ed as he and Sophie walked towards him. Hands entwined. It had been hard for them, Ed's job. It was hard for Wordy and Shelly as well, but still they just made it work. All you need is love, right? Wordy hoped it would be the same with his best friend. Ed needed Sophie, more than anything. Even if Ed wasn't keen on showing nor telling.

'Meat almost ready?' Ed asked, when he and Sophie reached Wordy.  
>'Yep. Just a few moments.' Wordy answered as Shelly came to his side.<p>

'I am happy the team could come. Been too long.' Shelly spoke as the others nodded.  
>'Shame Sam couldn't though.' Ed spoke.<p>

Sophie looked at him questionably. 'The new guy right? Why isn't he? Would have been nice to meet them. Since he holds up with you, you know!' And Sophie laughed as Ed tickled her sides.  
>Wordy chuckled and kissed Shelly before answering. 'Yeah, the new guy. He wanted to come but his father ordered him home.' Getting strange looks from both woman, Wordy continued. 'His Father is a Military General. Big guy. Not someone to say no to.'<p>

Shelly nodded. 'That must have been tough. Growing up like that.'  
>'I Bet.'<p>

'He was soldier right?' Sophie asked.  
>'Yes' Ed answered.<br>'So his father was also his boss. That must have suck.' She answered.

All of them laughed softy. Wordy as well, as he never really toughed about it like that. And he highly doubted Sam had been treated differently by the man because of it. Well, maybe harder, stricter, but most likely not better. Wordy wished he could be a fly on the wall at the Braddock home today. He definitely wanted to know how that was going for his young friend.

**Worse than he thinks about. That for sure. Hope you liked it? Please review!  
>Loves, Nadya <strong>

**(ps. Age of Sam comes in the next chapter, sorry. Responds to reviewers as well!) **


	6. losing your patience

**So sorry for the delay. Next chapter will be up soon. I really hope you like this one. Please please please Review!  
>Loves, Nadya. <strong>

Natalie Braddock walked out of the airport, grabbing her bags and walking towards an cab.  
>'Military base please' she asked.<br>She didn't need to give him instructions as every cab around the airport knew what she was talking about. The driver nodded and slowly started driving.

Almost there, Natalie thought as she lowered herself in the seat. She wondered if Sam would be there already. If he had already arrived. She didn't want to go to her parents, but Sam being there would make it liveable.  
>The bond between her and Sam had always been good. Truth be told, it had shivered a few times. But every time. Well..all the time Sam had been the rock in her life.<p>

Even that one time when she had been arrested for drug travelling. Her father had pulled all the strings and saved her out of the nasty situation. But she was sure, one hundred percent, that it was Sam who had convinced him to do so. The General didn't care for her. He only cared for his position and reputation. His children were simply extra's. Sam had told his father what her situation would cause for the family's reputation. Then, and only then, the General had decided to help her out.

Natalie knew she didn't do it, but she did know she had been an stupid and naive girl. Easily falling into the trap. It had been Sam who flew over the talk to her. It was Sam who had taken her from the prison and with Sam she had flew back home. It was Sam who held her when she cried. Firstly because she had been such a stupid girl and secondly when her father had given her hell for it the moment she reached her home.

She loved her brother. He loved her. Their entire lives they had been together. Especially after their sister had died. He dried her tears. He calmed her after every single nightmare. He kissed her scrapes to make them better. He kicked the shit out of the guy who broke her heart in high school. He told her to be safe and hugged her goodbye to moment she decided to go and travel.  
>So if seeing Sam meant going home to her parents, than yes, she was prepared to go through some harsh words and some angry stares.<br>Maybe she could go home with Sam when this weekend ended. She would love to spend some more time with him and honestly she wanted to meet his co-workers. The people he had told her about on the phone. And, of course, it was a cheap place to crash. Honestly.

The moment Natalie reached the base she gave her information and was brought home Not her home. Not how she would ever call because never it had been. This house, it was a strict house with rules. And unknown to Natalie, her shoulders stiffened and her back became straight. She was the daughter of.. so she had to act and look like it. She knocked on the door, dragging her bags behind her.

Her mother opened the door.  
>'You're late.' She spoke and opened the door further, letting her daughter into the house.<p>

Natalie looked around the silent home. 'Is Sam here?' She asked, before politely adding. 'And the General.'  
>Her mother looked at her with fierce eyes. She wasn't so extremely different from the General. 'In difference of you, your brother arrived on time. He is with your father. You shouldn't bother them, for they are talking business at the moment.'<br>Natalie nodded, she walked up the stairs and put her stuff in some of the extra bedrooms. The moment she had left to travel, het parents had dismantled her room and made it into an spare room for visitor. It wasn't like she had been surprised.  
>She walked back downstairs and sat on the couch to drink some tea. Wondering what Sam and the General were talking about. Still, Natalie could feel an darkness laying upon the house and she simply knew something was wrong.<p>

Around that time Sam had noticed it wasn't extremely early anymore but by now it was almost midday. He looked up, seeing his father walking up and down the room. Pacing and mumbling something incoherent.. The precious words of the General went through Sam's head.

It is not your fault. They are manipulating you.  
>It's the fault of those police people.<br>I will make this right. You will become an soldier.

Sam didn't want to be an soldier. He hadn't been manipulated. He could learn for himself. He was an person, an human. And working with the SRU was his decision. Well… staying with the SRU was his decision. And slowly Sam started to lose his patience . He was tight up. He was hurt, and he wanted to go home. Back to Toronto. He didn't understand the General. Sure, his father did not agree with most of Sam's decisions. And Sam had gotten into trouble because of it several times. But never had it been this bad.

The General was used to ordering people around. People were supposed to listen. But surely Sam's father wasn't stupid and he could understand that you can't force people to do everything, and especially you can't force people to do things they don't want to do. Sam wasn't his soldier. He wasn't his puppy. And if it was up to Sam itself, honestly, he wasn't even his Son anymore.

So before Sam could stop himself, and before he could think about this decision of his. He opened his big mouth and spoke: 'I am sick of this. General, release me this instant. I will not go back to the army. I will not do what you want. This is MY decision and you have to accept it. So let me GO!' in the end Sam was screaming. He had noticed his father stopped pacing. Noticed the shock on his face turn into anger. Sam expected a beating. But nothing came. He expected screams, but none left his father's mouth. Though what he did not expect was his father walking towards his desk, opening his draw and taking out his gun. The next moment Sam had an gun to his head. Shit.

While eating with the family's back in Toronto, a phone started ringing. Most of the people, in the garden, started checking, but only Greg was the lucky one. His phone rang again and he answered quickly.

'Parker.' He answered and Ed watched him.

Greg spoke for a moment before saying: ' No he is not here. Why?' a few moments later he spoke again. 'You guys need some help?' Ed groaned. Greg always wanted to help others, but honestly he also needed free time, some time off, without work and stress. Greg nodded a few times. Asked some more questions before speaking up again: 'I will see if I can reach him. No don't worry. I will call back.'

The team had become silent and looked towards their boss.  
>'Something going on boss?' Spike asked.<br>Greg nodded. 'Yeah. That was Kira. Team 4 have a soldier threatening to kill. He is speaking at some moments, but it doesn't really make any sense to them at least. They could ask the nearest base, but you know how they are. They will force them to wander around for the next week if they want to. So…'

'The want to ask Sam?' Wordy questioned and answered at the same moment.  
>'Yes.'<p>

Ed sighed. Handy. Perfect timing. 'What did you tell them?' he questioned.  
>'Told them he wasn't here. Winnie tried his cell, but he didn't answer. She thought he might be here, or maybe we would have more luck. You know' Greg blushed a little. 'Winnie thought.. he might not answer because it his day off.'<p>

Ed laughed. Sam would definitely do so. . 'I think he is just busy. But let's try.' Ed took out his phone and called.

But there was no answer.

**Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter up soon. Love, Nadya. **


	7. the door

**Next chapter. I don't own flashpoint. Thankssss sooooo much for the reviews! Love them. Hope you guys enjoy and sorry for any mistakes it Is like 3 in the morning.  
>Love, Nadya <strong>

Natalie was sick of this. She went home to see her brother. To see Sam, but what did she get? Not him. He was with the General 'Talking business' so her mother told her. What business could they be talking about? Natalie wondered grumpily. Sam didn't work for her father, Sam was no soldier. So it couldn't be about war or that kind of business. Or maybe it would be once again about Sam's previous and momentarily job. Natalie knew her father wanted Sam to be a soldier again. This wouldn't be the first time the General attempted to force Sam back into his previous position in Special Forces.  
>Natalie hoped it wasn't about that. Sam had enough crap going on, and this stupid discussion every time wasn't going to make any of it happen. Sometimes the General really was an idiot.<p>

As Natalie was seated in the living room. A cup of tea in her hands and the television on some stupid cooking program, her mother was watching. And she was completely, utterly, extremely bored and irritated.

She wanted to do something, preferably spend time with her brother. But right now everything seemed more interesting than sitting here. Her mother hadn't even asked how she was doing. Where she'd been. What her plans were this weekend and after. Quite frankly her mother hadn't really spoken to her at all. Just watching TV and every once in a while she would look towards her daughter or towards the door leading to the General's office.

And honestly. Right now. Natalie was sick of it! Abruptly she stood up, finally getting a response out of her mother.

'Where are you going?' Miss Braddock simply asked.

'Upstairs. Close my eyes for a moment. Was a long trip back here.' Natalie lied, but feels no remorse at all.

Her mother nods and Natalie notices that the moment she walks up the stairs, he mother walks towards the kitchen. She clearly had been instructed to watch her daughter, Natalie thinks. She doesn't even need to ask who instructed her.

The moment she reaches the end of the stairs Natalie stops. Waits for a moment. Listens. She can hear her mother in the kitchen. So slowly, ever so slowly, she turns around. Walks down the stairs. Towards the General office. She wants to see her brother. And she wants to see him now.

….

During the time Natalie was sharing some time with her mother, Sam was looking forward. Forward into a gun and forward into his future. You could definitely say he had never been in this situation before. Not even close. He chuckled inside, ironically. He'd been to war. He was a cop. He was a though ass he-macho-man. But something like this. No he never expected anything like this. This kind of things just simply did not happen. Sam knows how to deal with a lot of things, after all, he had been through a lot of things. But this was different.

Sam was sitting on the ground. His hands tight behind him and a gun in front of him pointed at his chest. Right before Sam had been looking at his feet, to shocked to believe this was really happening. His doubts and shock however had only increased the anger from the man in front of him. The anger inside the man had built up and suddenly the gun came so close, it nearly touched Sam. It was dangerously close at this moment. Sam looked up, this time. Shocked with his face white and his fear growing and most likely showing on his face. Who wouldn't be afraid in a situation like this. Quite honestly Sam had no idea how to save himself from this.

Sam looked up into the face of his Father, or better said his General. It wasn't as if he had been allowed to call him 'Dad'. Not ever. By forcing a son to call his father 'General' or 'Sir' the boy would be degraded. There was no father. there had never been a nice family-moment. No story before bedtime. No gifts. No love.  
>The General was looking furious, but calm. In control, like he always was. In control of his sons life? Was it really that serious? It might be. The General, was after all, holding his own son at gunpoint.<p>

Being hold at gunpoint wasn't something strange to Sam. It happened a few times while he was in Afghanistan. It happened a few times with SRU and it happened once on the street when some shitty boy tried to mug him (bad mistake for the boy), but it had never ever happened by his father's hands. That his father was the on holding a gun to his sons chest. Threatening.

'Dad.' He whispered, immediately knowing it was a mistake.  
>'GENERAL' his father snarled to him.<br>'Sorry.' Sam sighed. 'Why are you doing this? Can you put the gun down? Please?' Sam knew not the become angry, or scared or mean, firstly because of his SRU training and secondly because he had a feeling that would only worsen this situation and anger his father even more.

'No. no I won't and I can't. Not until you've learned to do what you've been told.'  
>'You can't force me to do something I don't want to do.' Sam almost cursed. What was he supposed to do?<p>

His father came close, almost too close for comfort. 'You want to bet on that , Samuel?' It gave Sam shivers. Sam tried to move his hand for a moment, seeing if he could get lose, but unfortunately he was tied down good. Well what did you expect. His father had always knew how to make good knots. Sam had known that long ago. Back in the days when his father tried to teach Sam some of them.

'Sir, this is wrong.' Sam started. 'It is only going to create problems. If we stop this know, I won't tell anyone and we can prevent the problems. Pretend it has never happened.' Sam tried to reason.

At those words the General exploded.

'And then what!?' the General screamed. 'You get what you want. You can go back to your fancy and dandy little police job. While you don't belong there. You get what YOU want. But not anymore. I am you father. I am your general. You shall do what I tell you!'  
>'You're not my General, I am no soldi..' But before Sam could finish his sentence his father had hit him straight in the face. Sending it back and hurting his neck. Ouch. Sam had to blink a few times to clear the flock from his mind. He breathed in and out slowly, stopping the nauseous feeling created by pain, stress and worry.<p>

The General was silent for a moment, before screaming again.

'You are a soldier. And you won't leave until you sign the papers and you are one again. You are mine!' The General screamed to his son. Coming even closer and making Sam feeling even unhappier. What now?

..

Natalie was known as naïf, repulsive, reckless, according to some even stupid. And quite frankly she would agree. She should have stopped. She should have gone to bad. She should have heard the screams and take notice to them. Maybe she even should have called the cops. But she hadn't.

She had opened the first door. She had walked through a small halfway and without thinking she had opened the next door which accessed her father's office. It wasn't locked. Wasn't necessary since no one really entered without permission.

She opened the door and she immediately knew she was in trouble. She turned white, but she could heel her cheeks burning. He heart pounded. She was afraid.

..

Sam looked back at the harsh words of the General only moments before, he thinking of ways to solve this problem when to door opposite from him opened slowly. Revealing Natalie, his sister. She was white and seemed afraid. She gave one look to Sam, turning extremely white immediately. Shit Sam thought, she shouldn't be here. Natalie didn't talk. She didn't move. She just stood there shocked. Shocked at what was happening in front of her. Her big brother tied down, being hold at gunpoint by their screaming father. She looked her father in the eye and slowly started to turn around before her father spoke slowly but loud.

'Natalie, come here.'  
>Natalie didn't move. She looked scared and Sam shook his head harshly. Don't he begged her with his eyes. Just turned around and run. Warn someone, please. Please. Not his little sister.<p>

Natalie started to walk back a bit before her dad jumped up and pulled her harshly into the room.  
>'I said come! You two will not leave until I say so . Not until I've got exactly what I want.' And he pushed Natalie against Sam. Natalie screamed softly and held on to her brother. Digging her nails into his shoulders. Sam could feel her shaking. She was breathing harshly, every take of breath taken with fear.<p>

Still there was nothing Sam could do, not from the General pulling Natalie back, nor from his father tying his baby sister down next to him. There was nothing he could do from being held hostage by his own father. There was nothing he could do to ensure Natalie's safety. He was in big troubles.  
>gr.. This was not how he had expected this weekend.<p>

He hadn't expected fun. But he definitely hadn't expected this.

….

Ed Called. And Called. And Called. After three times he gave up. He walked a back to the group as he had wondered off a little. Greg looked at him and asked: 'And?'

'No. answer. Tried three times.'

Greg Parker frowned. But Ed just shrugged.  
>'He is with the parents, he is probably just busy.'<p>

Greg wasn't completely convinced, but nodded none the less. Honestly Ed wasn't quite so convinced of his own words. Some strange feeling had been nagging him during the phone calls. Sam was still pretty much a soldier inside. And refusing calls from your boss didn't sound like something Sam would do. It felt strange. Ed thought about calling again.

'Then I guess I shall call Winnie again. Tell her we cannot reach him.' The boss spoke and he sighed before calling. Winnie understood, but the other team wasn't happy. They had a dangerous call and going lethal or going in hard was dangerous with a soldier as a subject. They had no idea what the man could do or was capable off. They needed intel on the man, but also on his tactics, his ideas, his ways of life. Also the man spoke partly in code. And they needed someone to translate. They told Winnie to search for another soldier they might know, but asked her to ask team one to keep trying. They preferred a trusted and high ranking ex-special forced soldier like Sam.

Winnie called Greg again and he promised to keep trying. He asked several other members of the team to try as well. You never know. But Sam didn't answer.

'Maybe we could call the house? Or the base?' Wordy suddenly asked.  
>Ed smiled. Smart. That should work.<p>

Greg once again called Winnie and asked her to connect him with the military base Sam was currently staying. Maybe this way they could speak to the General and Sam in person.

….

Natalie was crying. She hadn't cried in a while. Well, she hadn't cried in front of one of her parents in a while. The General saw fears, sadness, etc. as weaknesses. And weaknesses weren't tolerated in the Braddock household.

Still right at this moment Natalie cried. Softly. She made no sound, except for a few wheezing breaths. But the tears rolled down her cheeks slowly. She tried to stop them, but failed as more tears started building up. She was afraid. Confused. Angry. She just didn't understand.

Sam wanted to hug his baby sister. She was HIS little sister and he was supposed to protect her. This wasn't protecting. And Sam hated to see her cry. With his hands he could touch her arm a little bit, and so he did. Giving her a bit of the comfort he wanted to give her.  
>Then he looked at the General.<p>

'What now? What do you want?' Sam asked. He had to keep talking. Maybe it would change.

'Now you two will listen.' The angry man growled. He watched his children and hit his daughter over the head. 'Stop crying.'  
>Sam moved uncomfortably as Natalie took a few shaking breaths, trying to calm herself.<p>

The General waited for a moment before continuing. 'This all has been going far too long. You are my children. You two will obey me. No matter what I ask, no matter what I tell you or what I demand. You will do what I want. You are both ruining your lives. And you two even believe this is okay. It is not!' He took a few breaths. 'Samuel will once again be a soldier. You will sign the contract I will give you. Then I will bring you to the plane personally. I will send your stuff when you have arrived. Natalie, ' The General addressed his daughter. 'You will learn how to be a nurse and will be send to a place of my decision as well. You will do your duty as a girl and then when you return you will marry a good boy and give him strong sons that can fight.'

After this the man waited giving his children a chance to think about what he had told them. It was silent for quite a while.

Natalie looked at her father like he was singing a song, while hanging from the ceiling. No way. Simply no way. He couldn't force them to do anything. She wouldn't except this, so she opened her mouth.

'You cannot force us.'  
>The General hit her in the face this time. Bringing the gun forward and pointing it against his daughters temple. Sam struggled and yelled. Natalie froze.<p>

'I don't really need a daughter.' The General spoke, nearly whispering but still loud enough for all three of them to hear. 'definitely not one so stupid and reckless as you. But your brother loves you. And if he wants to keep his baby sister he shall do whatever I ask him to do. And the same goes for you.'

Natalie nor Sam had a chance to respond when someone knocked on the door.

'Someone on the door Robert.' Sam could her his mother speak in a hushed but scared tone. The General grumbled but didn't respond. The clock was thinking and not Natalie, nor Sam, nor their mother made a sound. They wouldn't dare. Then suddenly the General turned, putted the gun on his desk and walk out of the room.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review! Next chapter coming up. Sorry it took long. First finals, but now finally holiday! I wanted to write but I've been watching the World Cup Football a lot. Next chapter comes quickly. I promise. **

**Love, Nadya **


	8. ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five

**Here it is! Thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys make me so happy. Here is the next chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy. It is really late right now, so I might have missed some mistakes. Sorry.. **

**So I hope you enjoy, **

**Lots of love from Nadya **

Sam looked at Natalie with pain in his heart. She was his little sister. His little girl. In most family's it was up to the parents to form and shape the children. But since the General was hardly ever home and his mother had not much time for each child, this responsibility had went to a very young but determined big brother. It was his job to help his parents, especially his mother, raise his younger sisters. Natalie had been so small, so fragile. And from the start Sam had known she needed to be protected. So she became his precious little sister, one he had to look after.

Sam had heard stories about siblings disinterest in the new-born, Sam had heard of jealousy, fear and even young hatred. But not for him. Not ever. To Sam there was no greater honour than to become a big brother. Siblings and children are a precious gift. Every one needed guides to become accustomed to life. And since Sam had been the one with more experience at the time, he had made it his duty to teach them the way, to keep them safe and to guide them through life.

Especially after his other baby sister had died, protecting Natalie had become more and more important to Sam. Natalie might not always like his protective side, but it was his instinct, his life job. He wasn't always great, but by following his instincts and giving as much love as he could give, he've done a pretty good job. If you asked him at least.

And now here he was. Starring at the girl he had sworn to protect. Not being able to do excectly that. The moment the General had left the room, Natalie had sighed deeply, thankfully and she had become quiet.

Something Sam wasn't really used to. No offense to the girl, but she could talk the ears right off your head. Going on about this and that. Finding importance in little things and she had a great desire to share them. And who better than a big brother? The only moments Natalie had been quiet in all those years, was when the General was in the room, when she slept or when they were together. Lying in bed. Listening to the screams from downstairs. Two angry persons, parents. Hatred. Unkind and offensive words. Hits and throws. Those night were spend in one bed for both siblings. No matter how old they become. During those nights Natalie would stand by his bed in the middle of the night. When she was young with a doll or a teddy bear. When they became older with a phone or a simple vest against the cold. As the bed seemed to get smaller as they became older. Just together. No words were necessary. Sam just hugged her. Calmed her with his presence. Loved her unconditionally. Even though Sam couldn't always protect her from everything, those moments made him feel, just slightly, like a great brother.

But right now, Sam didn't feel like on at all. Natalie was so quiet. Eyes closed. Breath going in and out softly and slowly. As if she was calming herself. Their mother had left with the General and there was no one stopping him. so why didn't he speak? Why didn't he? Because there wasn't much to say that could help at this moment. Still… he couldn't leave it at this. So he spoke up. Shocking the girl a little.

'Nat?' Sam spoke softly.  
>Natalie opened her eyes. She looked at him.<br>'I am afraid' Natalie whispered to him.

Sam's heart broke. His tough and brave little sister. The one that didn't like to cry admitted she was afraid. Sam knew it wasn't smart to laugh, or to tell her not to be. At this moment he should tell the truth. And the truth was that she wasn't the only one.

'So am I.'

Natalie looked a little shocked an teary eyed at that.

'It is okay to be afraid. It doesn't make you weak or weird or anything different from others. 'Sam whispered to her. 'it makes you human, normal to be afraid. And it makes you strong to be able to admit it. Be afraid for a moment. Just now. Just at this moment. You are save and you can be afraid for a little while.'

'A little while?' Natalie stuttered.

Sam smiled. 'Yes a little while. And then you have to be strong for a moment. Even though you are afraid you have to take a big step and do what you've got to do. To be brave. Those who make a difference, those heroes. They aren't the ones without fear. They are the ones that are afraid, but now that there is something more important that their fear. Those who do it anyway. Whether they are afraid or not. You can do it.'

Natalie smiled a little at those words. Sam had spoken them before. Long ago.  
>'How do I become one of those people? How can I become brave?'<p>

'When I was afraid in Afghanistan is used to count. For ten seconds I could be afraid. Just those ten seconds. And when those seconds were over. I would do what I had to do.'

'Can we do that?' The question was hardly a whisper.

'Yes.'

Yes we can.

'Ten.'

…

Thomas Mikeal ran every day. The length of his run was always different. Something that wasn't strange with all the things that could interrupt him. especially with his job. Working for the army was a good paying job, but you needed some balls and most important a lot of time. And he was a General. A Commander. His time wasn't his time. It was the time of the people. The soldiers. The government. The list of things he had to do never increased. No matter how hard he worked. As he solved 20 problems. 40 new one arrived. It was an process that only stopped when you quit or died. And he wasn't planning on neither until he was very old. And all those youngsters that were saying he was already old, were stupid, inexperience's and were forced to run extra miles in training.

Thomas Mikeal wasn't old. And he never would be. He was perfectly capable of doing his worked. He just need one moment, one moment. Every day just for him. And for Thomas this moment was his daily run. No problems. No thoughts. Just the noise of his breathing and his feat touching the ground. He lived at the base, no family, some good friends. He ran around the base, sometimes a big bow, sometimes a small one. Always stopping at the gate for a moment. Looking for lost mail. Helping with a small problem. Having small talk. An nice daily routine. The boys at the gate always looked out for him. And it was a something else now that he stayed in the country. No he wasn't too old to be sent out! He just looked it here. Mostly. So Thomas ran.

..

Nine

….

Greg gave the phone to Ed as Winnie called the military base. Ed was harsher, stronger, angrier. Those things were quite useful when talking to soldiers. Ed just grinned.

The call connected. Giving some information. And then some possibilities. Calling the gate. Calling this, calling that. This problem push this. That problem push that. Calling with a protected line.

Ed pressed one. Talking to the gate please.

The automatic voice asked him to wait for a moment. It didn't took long.

'Private Johnson, what can I do for you?'  
>'Hello you are speaking with Ed Lane. Police strategic Unit calling from Toronto.'<br>The man interrupted him. 'I cannot give you any information officer. I could give your call to a higher officer.'  
>Quickly Ed interrupted the private. 'I do not need information. I just try to get in contact with someone. But I cannot reach him. he is at the base, so…'<p>

The private answered. 'Alright. I might be able to help you. Can you give me a name?'

'Sam Braddock.'

It was silent one the line. Ed sighed. He had a feeling the General was one creepy dude.  
>Suddenly the private started talking again.<p>

'Braddock….. as in..'

'Yes yes, as in General Braddock. We are looking for his son. He is visiting his parents. But we need to reach him. quickly. It is important. Work related.'

'I see. I will try and reach the house for you. One moment please.'

Ed nodded and spoke a quick 'Thank you.'

…

Eight.

….

Private Owen Johnson putted the call on hold an dialled the number of the Braddock Residence. He hoped not to get the General on the line. The man had a reputation. And not a good one.

The phone dialled. One tone. Two tones. Three to..

'Hello?' a woman's voice spoke. Yes!

'Hello, this Is private Johnson. Gate authority.' Owen spoke.

'Hello. Debra Braddock. What can I do for you.'

'I have someone on the other line for Sam Braddock. Is he capable of answering it?'

The line was quiet. Than hesitantly Mrs. Braddock responded again.

'He can't come one the line right now. My apologies. I have to go now. Bye.'

And the line went dead. Hmmm… alright.

….

Seven.

….

Ed waited. Stared at the others. Had a voiceless conversation with Greg. Laughed at a joke from Spike and then he suddenly heard.

'Mister Lane?'  
>Ed immediately answered. 'Yes? I am still here.'<p>

'I called the Braddock residence. I am sorry to announce that mister Braddock cannot speak to you at this moment.'

Ed growled a bit. And he sighed deep. ' What?'

'I am sorry sir. I cannot help you.'

'Can you let me call the house then? His parents maybe?' He asked.

'I talked to Mrs. Braddock, Mr. Lane. She told me her son wasn't capable of responding right now. And she seemed rather busy. So…'

'BUSY!' Ed growled. 'She seemed busy. This is Mather of life and death. We need to speak to Sam. And if you can't reach him, than let us speak to his parents. He went to visit them. We would like to speak to them.'

But private said no once again. This was going to take a while. Grr…. Ed hated this. There were only so many 'I am sorry sir's' Ed could take.

….

Six.

…..

Thomas reached the gate and smiled towards the privates hosting it. Taking phone calls. Opening the gate. Checking the vehicles. Explaining things. It wasn't very busy at the moment, so Thomas walked in for moment and checked the mail without address, just names. Finding some for him. nothing important or they would have been brought.

Next to him some of the soldiers were drinking some coffee. Thomas wanted to join them, but when he turned he noticed private Owen Johnson talking hushed on the phone.  
>'I can't help you. Sir calm down please. I am sorry. No I cannot.' Was what Thomas heard and he sighed. He knew Owen. A good young man. Some people on the line could be very annoying. And Owen wasn't really experienced yet. He walked over to the boy. Smiled at him and spoke.<p>

'give the call to me.'

Owen obligated gladly.

….

Five.

….

Ed was still yelling at the private when suddenly another voice answered him.

'You are speaking with General Mikeal. Who is this and what can I do for you.'

Ed was happy. Someone higher up might be able to help him. so he calmed himself and answered.

'You are speaking to Ed Lane. Strategic Response Unit Toronto. I am trying to contact Sam, or Samuel Braddock. Son of General Braddock. The man I spoke with minutes ago called his family house, but apparently Sam isn't available. However this is an important matter. So we would like to be able to talk to his family.'

'I see.' The voice spoke the private in the back ground. And then came back.

'My private tells me Mrs. Braddock seemed busy. Samuel could be out of the house. And the Miss is a busy lady. But you told me this is important?'

'Very' Ed decided against telling more.

'Alright. I doubt she will answer if we call now. So how about this. I was planning to go that way anyway. I will knock at the door and see if Samuel is able to speak to you myself and if not give your number to his parents and have them call you back..?' it was spoken as a questioned. But it clearly wasn't. better than nothing Ed supposed.

'That would be great. Thank you.' And the line went dead.

….

Four

…..

Thomas Mikeal closed the call. Wrote down the number and turned around.

'Thank you.' Owen spoke. Thomas smiled. It was a good kid.

'You're welcome.' And then he left the building taking a soft jog towards the big residence of General Braddock. He knew them. Not just by name or from work. He knew them very good. He hadn't even known Samuel had come back home. But he would look for him now. He just hoped he didn't have to talk the Robert Braddock, General Badass for very long.

….

Three.

…

Debra Braddock heard the doorbell. She walked slowly, checked the neat hallway for a moment and then opened the door.

'Tho… Mr. Mikeal' She spoke a little shocked. But she recovered quite quickly. 'What can I do for you?'

Thomas Mikeal smiled a bit. A bit fake it seemed. 'I am looking for Samuel.'

Debra Braddock looked away for a bit before deflecting the question. 'Why do you need him?'

'Someone called for him to the gate. It is quite urgent. Is he here. Can I speak to him.'

'No you cannot. Sorry.' Debra spoke. Not very polite.

Thomas sighed. 'Than I wish to speak with Robert.' Thomas putted on a harsh face. 'Immediately.'

Debra looked a bit shocked at his tone but nodded. 'As you wish.' She spoke and let him in. clearly not happy with his sweaty and winded appearance. 'Robert is in his office.'

Thomas nodded. ' I know the way.'

'No.' Debra stopped him. ' Wait in the pantry. I will get him.'

Okay.. weird. 'Alright' Thomas spoke and he walked towards the pantry sitting down. Noticing a phone lying on one of the tables. A girls phone clearly. A big N was on the back, and a small lip gloss was hanging on it by a small threat.

Than he waited.

…

Two.

…

Robert Braddock walked in after a few moments. Smiling politely with a smile that you cannot call a smile.

'Thomas, what can I do for you?'

'Hello Robert. I am looking for Samuel. Got an important phone call from Toronto for him.'

General Braddock eyes seemed to twitch for a slight second. Though Thomas wasn't sure. The face stayed stoic.

'I cannot help you unfortunately Thomas. Samuel is not here. Why do they wish to speak to him?'

'Ow… he is not here?' Thomas asked, before adding. 'The call is from the Strategic Response Unit in Toronto. That's were Sam works now, right?' Thomas asked it a bit insecure. But he knew very well where Sam worked.

' ' General Braddock simply answered. A bit.

'It seemed quite important. But Samuel is not here? 'Thomas repeated this question.

General Braddock looked like he was thinking for a moment before speaking. 'No he isn't. He and Natalie left this morning. Wanting to spend time together. I think to were going to take a small road trip. Neither one of my children are here. So I am not much help. My apologies.'

Thomas simply looked up strangely. 'Neither? Aha. Well then I call them back with this information of course. Sorry for bothering you. '

'No problem.' The General simply spoke. Before adding. 'Could you tell them my apologies.'

'Of course.' Thomas spoke and walked towards the door. The General looked as if he would go back to his office before speaking suddenly. 'You can tell them they don't have to call for him again.'

Thomas simply nodded politely before leaving the house quickly.

Both Braddock children leaving when they were supposed to go visit their parents. No way. And Thomas had never seen a young girl leaving her phone behind when leaving. Something wasn't right. And he was going to find out. Something told him that the Children were hurt. That Samuel was hurt. An Thomas went quite for to make sure he would not get hurt.

He took his phone and called back to Toronto.

…

'One'

Sam spoke before opening his eyes and looking at determinate eyes of his sister. 'We are going to be fine. We will do what he tells us to do. And then we will find a way to stop all this. Alright?' Natalie nodded. 'Stay calm. Don't provoke him. Don't make him angry. Don't yell at him. Don't tell him to go… you know. And don't … you know what why don't you leave the talking to me?'

Natalie laughed. 'I am no baby.'

Sam smiled. 'I am just saying. It mostly was your mouth that got us in trouble.'

'Wasn't.'

'Was'

'Wasn't '

Was.'

And at that moment Natalie noticed that she wasn't so extremely afraid anymore. And she smiled at her big brother. The one who would always protect her.

Then the door opened.

**Hoped you liked it! Lots of love! Please review! Xxx **


	9. ungrateful

**I am so so so so sorry. Here is the new chapter. Sorry again it took so long. There was a personal trauma in my family. It is going better now.. but it took some time. But because I am so sorry there will be another chapter this weekend. And also one or maybe two from 'Tell me about it.' **

**I really hope you enjoy.  
>I do not own Flashpoint.<br>I did my best with the spelling, but sorry for mistakes. **

**Please please please review! I will write quicker and more. Tell me what you think. **

**Lots of love, **

**Nadya. **

Thomas Mikeal dialled. And called. It didn't took long before it was answered. The same male voice. Strict, harsh but full emotions came on the line. There was however, a hint of a smile to be found in his voice this time.

'Ed lane' Thomas heard. Before speaking .

'We've got a problem.'

…

The moment the door opened Natalie took a deep breath. Thankfully she wasn't freaking out anymore. Thank to the counting they did just moments before. To someone not doing it, it might be seen as odd. And at first when Sam had explained it, she as well had deemed it odd. But now she understood. To let the fear take you for a moment. But being strong enough to stop it in the end. It gave your mind a few moments, a little chance to process what was happening. Fear wasn't to bad. It was after all what brought you adrenaline. It was showed you, beforehand that something terrible was going to happen. Giving you a chance to change the outcome and safe your own life and possibly others. Fear was like a sixth sense. Only not as weird and more believable. But of course there was also a downside. Fear brought paranoia. Fear stopped you from focussing, it could even cause you to freeze at important times. Times you should have used to get yourself in safety.

But right now Natalie was weirdly calm. And to be honest determined. Most people, including her own sweet big brother, were convinced the older one (especially the boy) was supposed to protect the younger one, or the younger girl. And that is how it has always been. Sam protected. Saved her from trouble. Shielded her from the General. Let her cry out on his shoulder. Scaring of her ex's. she crashed at his place when needed. The list went on and on.

And today would be no different. She knew Sam would always protect her. At any cost. At any moment. She knew he would die for her, if he had to.  
>But did he even knew she would do the same?<p>

She might not be as strong as him. or as trained. But she was a girl that could hold her own. Many expected her to be a real 'girl' scared of spiders and breaking a nail. But they had no idea how strong she could be. Maybe not to protect herself. Or to protect strangers, innocents. But she was damn strong for the ones she cared about. She was damn strong for her brother. Nobody, absolutely nobody would hurt her brother again. He had dealt with enough. They both had. And this time Sam would take the fault again. Take the blame. Get the bruises, the trouble, the pain.

No. no more. Even thinking about it made her so extremely angry. Just thinking about someone hurting Sam, made her fantasize of tearing them apart with her teeth if it was necessary. And she would be capable of it as well. He had no idea how strong she was.

Sam had told her to be quiet. He had made her laugh. But she wasn't going to be silent now. She would focus the General's attention on her. She would get them this time.

…

'A problem' Ed asked loudly causing the team to come up running. Greg sinned for him to put the phone on speaker.

'General you are on speaker. We are Sam's friends. What is going on?'

A sigh came through. 'Something is wrong. I can feel it. It's not right and I should have done something immediately.' The man mumbled.

Greg took the phone. 'This is Greg Parker. Sam's sergeant. What is going with my guy. Tell us. We can help. Just tell us what happened.'

'Yes' General Mikeal spoke. 'I went to the Braddock house. Spoke to General Badass himself. He told me however that Sam and Natalie left together this morning. Going on a road trip or something. Spending time together.'

'They could have.' Spike spoke.  
>'Yeah' Wordy continued. 'He doesn't like his father very much.'<br>Jules shook her head. 'Wouldn't he have come back to us? He hated missing the BBQ.'

'I don't think they actually left.' General Mikeal spoke. ' When I was inside I noticed a phone. A girl phone with a lip-gloss and a N on top of it. I believe it to be Natalie's. And there is no way she would leave it behind.'

'we can't be sure. It might be broken. Or she had a second one?' Ed rationalized.

'I can feel something is not right. I just know. I don't recall private Johnson saying they left. He's at the gate all morning. The only way In or out, except for an emergency except. They would take that one. And Owen Johnson would have told me if he had seen them leave.'

Ed sighed deeply. He could feel something was wrong… but still. No certainty's. You can't just go in guns blazing. Definitely not at an Army base. 'Still no real evidence. He could have missed him. Or they left extremely early, with an night team at the gate?'

Mikeal didn't agree. He had noticed something off in the Monster called a General 's eyes. Something wasn't right. 'Okay so tell me this. Sam and Natalie are unresponsive. They do not answer calls even though they supposedly left. Would Sam do that? Wouldn't he call or come home. I don't see their car, but they park around the house and there is no way I can get in without being seen. Natalie's phone is missing for them because it is inside the house. They haven't left and there was something. Something about the General and Deb.. Mrs. Braddock. That just struck me wrong. I think something is wrong. But I can't do this on my own. Are you guys with me or not?'

They didn't need to think about it long. 'Clear the gate. We are on our way.'

…

'Hello Honey I am back!' General Braddock spoke in a sing-song voice. Sam and Natalie looked up, but wisely didn't respond.

'Where were we?' General Braddock asked. Sitting down on his big chair. Looking as majestic as ever. The guy seriously was an narcissist. Or maybe a psychopath. Sam wasn't sure. It felt weird to him to believe they were his children. Or maybe inside he was just as nuts.

'Oh right.' The General smiled. 'You two are going to do what I tell you to do. Back into the military. Both of you. And you..' He spoke as he pointed at Sam. 'You need to marry a nice wife sooner than lather. Your sister as well of course. But I want her to work first for a few years. Then she can stay at home with a filled baby-belly.'

Natalie spitted. Earning herself a hit on her head. Not to hard but enough to make her hurt. And of course there was a stare from her brother _stop it. _

'I've already got a girl in mind. Pretty girl. Military blood. She will be a good wife.' 

Sam though for a moment before replying carefully. 'Sir. I cannot marry someone I don't love. I want to be happy in a marriage. In my life.'

The General started laughing hysterically. 'They've been doing that for ages boy. Marrying people off. She will only be your wife. Nothing more. Just make sure you get sons and in the meantime… If you want sleep with a trashy from around the neighbourhood. Or a prostitute in some war zone. Or even your bloody secretary. She doesn't has to know. Or at least she doesn't has to care. Just make sure no one finds out.'

Sam despised the man talking to him. He would never cheat. He might have been a ladies man most of his life. But he always kept it on one girl. Sam didn't cheat. And Sam loved. He would only be with one girl, a girl he loved with all his heard.

'You will do a I say.' The General spoke again. 'And you two need to learn. A father knows best. That's why they are there. To help their children make the right decisions. '

Sam immediately jumped in. 'sir, you want to help us to do the right thing? You want us to make the right decisions. Does this seem like a decision for us. Maybe the right decision is something we want with our hearts. No matter if it is smart or not. Because who knows right? Who knows what is right?'

'I do.' The General spoke. Sam sighed. There was no talking to this quy. 'I am a General. People do as I see because I can make decisions. The right decisions.'

'But sir. You've got advisors right? They help you with decisions. How about we ask an adviser. Someone else to help us out.' Sam tried desperately. Hoping to get out of her by warning someone. Hoping that in this state his father was in, he would not see right through it.

'No. I decide.' The man simply spoke before turning to his children. Coming really close.

'I am the best in this. You two should be grateful. Grateful that I want to help useless things like you two weaklings. Kittens. Babies. That I give my time and my effort for your lives. You should be happy. You are lucky with me as your father. as your General!'

Natalie simply glared before speaking up without thinking: 'I wish we were not.'

…

'Can we trust this man?'  
>Spike had spoken the question the moment the team had stepped inside the car. But now, while driving towards the SRU Headquarters the question was stuck inside Ed's head. Could they trust this quy. This General. They never met him. They never worked with him. Ed wasn't very fond of high military persons. Of generals and there way of working. But General Miquel had seemed alright.<br>But liking someone.. or thinking someone is alright. That is not the same as trusting someone. Not even close.  
>But here they were. Driving like madmen to the headquarters to get there stuff and drive towards the base. To what? To do what? They had no certainty's. they were not sure of anything and they might look like idiots in front of the entire military base. But honestly: who cared about those things. Who cares about those things when a friend of yours might be in danger.<br>Even though there were no certainty's. Even though this was a weird day and a weird moment and none of them were sure something had happened. There was a feeling in Ed's gut saying this General Miquel was right. Something wasn't right, at least. And Ed trusted his gut-feeling every single day. Sam would have come back. He would have responded. He would have called.

Maybe it was something the General had said that made Ed trust him. Or more precisely maybe it was something in the way he had said it. General Miquel had told them he would do a lot to prevent Sam from hurting. That had to come from somewhere.

Did Sam and Miqeal know each other. Sam had never spoken of him… but Sam never really spoke about anyone from the military. Maybe there fathers knew each other? But no that didn't seem logical neither. Ed had a feeling they didn't like each other at all. Maybe mutual friends. Or maybe Sam had worked for General Miqeal? His old boss? Ed didn't know. But something was up. Clearly. And he was going to find out.

…

The room became quiet as Natalie spoke. No words were spoken. Just a shocked silence.  
>The General looked confused. Really confused but she could already see the anger coming from behind his eyes. All Natalie did was glare. She wasn't afraid. She gave him the real family glare. One that she and Sam managed, along with their mother and previous grandmother. Bu not their father. he did his best. Which simply led to a lot of fun between Natalie and Sam.<p>

As the room stayed silent she turned towards her brother. His look was disapproving. One that said _ I told you so. _ But she could see a small smile around his lips. And he twitched his lips, something he only did while laughing.

All kept silent down. The answer hade made them tongue-tied and maybe also mind-tied. Was that even a word? Whatever. Clearly her father had really managed to understand what she just said, but when he did everything changed.

Sam saw it happening. He saw the confuse turn into anger. He saw his father lash out towards his daughter. It would be a hard blow. Painful, dangerous. So Sam did what he knew best. He jumped forwards as far as he could, cowing to the side giving Natalie a push because of it. Natalie ducked and moved back. Sam ended up in front of her. And the blow hit him straight in the face. An big blow filled with power and Sam slammed back into his place. His head meeting something hard.

Everything became black for a moment. But he could her his baby sister yell out. Could hear the General scream. For a moment the black left and all he saw were some shadows

Than everything including sound, smell, eyesight and even feelings, disappeared. It was black.

…

Norm Holleran tried to relax. To enjoy a moment of peace and silence. With several teenagers at home he hadn't had a moments rest in weeks. Always screaming's. Drama's. fights. 'He did this. She did that.' Going on and on and on. So this morning when Norm arrived at work a little late he was surprised to find it quiet. A lot of teams were free and the other ones were on call. So for a moment Norm relaxed.

Norm had almost fell asleep when some sounds got his attention. He walked out of his office and noticed team one walk in and grab several stuff before putting on their uniforms. Weren't they free today? Off. On a barbeque or something. What were they doing here?

Norm walked towards them. 'What's going on?'

There was no reply. No words. All looked at each other. Small glances. Telling each other without words that the other one should tell. Norman was tempted to ask again. Or maybe to scowl them all when Greg started speaking.

'We think something's wrong with Sam.' That was the moment Norman noticed there was one missing. A handsome, blonde ex-soldier to be exact. 'What?' he asked. Prying for more information.

'He is at the base. Family. We wanted to reach him, but we can't and we think something happened.' Greg continued.

Norman wasn't sure how to respond. So a simple 'Why?' was good enough.

Greg shifted from one foot to another for a moment before speaking: 'we called the base. Another General helped us, called General Braddock. General Braddock told him that Natalie and Sam left this morning. But there were some indications that proved that wrong. And honestly… its mostly a feeling. We don't trust General Braddock. And neither does General Mikeal. Se we are going to take a look. See what we have.'

Then they all turned and started walking towards the cars.

'Wait!'

The turned around.

Norm spoke: 'Let me come with. I have contacts at the base and you are a man down after all.'

'Fine.' Greg spoke before Ed yelled. 'Let's go.'

'Tell me everything in the car.' Norm told them as he started running as well.

..

Natalie was crying. Natalie was crying really hard. Natalie was crying for real. No fake tears today, off which she was perfectly capable. If she wanted she could cry in an instant. If she needed it of course. It was easy to do so for her. And she had used it a lot of times. When Natalie forced herself to cry she cried beautifully. With delicate tears and perfectly maked up eyes. Small ones, coming down one by one and rolling down her cheeks. Her lower lip would start trembling. She just looked adorable. And no one, not even Sam, could deny her anything afterwards.

But right now she wasn't faking. This was for real. And when Natalie cried for real it wasn't a pretty sight all. Puffed eyes. Red cheeks. Hundreds and hundreds of big and small tears. Her face a mess filled with make-up and snot. Her body trembling like a leave. Natalie felt vulnerable.

She looked forward into the eyes of her father. he looked at her for a moment before turning around. For the last few moments he had been walking circles trough the room. Muttering to himself. Sometimes a scream came. Then he calmed down. But she could see the confuse and the anger on his face. There was a look she didn't knew. Hiding behind the anger. And that looked scared her even more.

For a moment she looked beside her. Staring at her brother. Sam was unconsciousness. He was so because she fucked up. She had to open her big mouth. He had told her not to.. but well.. when did she ever listen right?

Sam hadn't awoken and Natalie did not know what to do. The General had kicked him in the leg a few times but Sam hadn't moved and that worried Natalie. What was wrong. She tried to move closer, to take a look or to shake him awake. But she didn't really manage to do so. Then suddenly the General screamed again and she looked towards him.

'UNGRATEFUL. They are my kids. Mine. But no, no, they do not wish to be. So ungrateful.. ' and he started muttering again. This time tough, Natalie listened closely as her father, a man who was supposed to act like a father, spoke:

'I gave them everything, they belong to me. But they don't want me to be their father. Do not wish. Wish not to… not to.. then they will not be my kids anymore. They will be nobodies kids ever again.'

..

The moment they arrived at the base, they were given immediate access. Behind the entrance was a man which the believed to be General Mikeal.

'Jules, go talk to him.' Greg said. And Jules did. She got out of the car and walked towards the man.

A nice man, in uniform. With brown hair, warm blue eyes and a very worried look on his face.

**So what you think? Please review. I hope you liked it.  
>Thanks for all the reviews before. Next chapter this weekend. Jules feelings. And if you guys are interested some moments from when Sam was little. <strong>

**Please review and tell me. **

**Lots of love, **

**Nadya **


	10. You don't even

**YEAAAAAHHHHH 100 reviews! Thanks so much. You guys make me sooo happy. **

**Here it is then. Next chapter. Some of you wanted Jam, some don't. so I just hint to it. Nothing more. **

**I hope you guys like it and tell me in a review! **

**I don't own Flashpoint. **

**Loves, **

**Nadya. **

Jules looked at the man before she started speaking. Even though Jules never just looked at the outside of people, because she valued the inside more, she still could not help look at certain people. Just the way they were perfect human. Fair or sometimes innocent. Sometimes you could she their heritage or their struggles in the faces or the bodies. The non-verbal communication. Not just looks. Though by some people she loved watching them. And one of her teammates was one of them.

When Jules looked the General over she noticed that General Mikeal was a very fit man. Even though he must be in his sixties or something his body was still strong and well-trained. He face was very smooth, as only some wrinkles were carved in. and he didn't look old at all. Maybe she could call it experienced. He had some sort of fairness coming over him. like he was photo-shopped. No imperfectness. His hair was dark, with a few streaks that might become grey soon. Even though his face might be seen as darkened by experiences or stress or maybe even age. The eyes of the General were so bright blue that they lit up everyone's day He must have been an ladiesman in his youth. Or maybe even now. Jules wondered if he was married for a moment.

Jules even had a small feeling she knew this guy. Like she had seen him before. But she knew she hadn't. She has never been on this base before. Maybe a day a long time ago, passing by? Or in her youth or at the SRU? She wasn't sure. But something about this guy was familiar.

Then Jules extended her arm and spoke. 'Hi. Jules Callaghan SRU. You must be General Mikuel?'

The man smiled brightly, but his eyes didn't shine with it, they only showed worry. 'Yes I am, missis.'

Urgh. She hated it when people called her missis.

'My team is parking the car and talking about a plan. What can you tell me? Who are you and how do you know Sam?'

Okay maybe she didn't really have to know those answers. But Serge asked her to get to know this man. And honestly she was a little bit curious.

'I am a General. Partly Air Force, but I cannot give you so much about my job. I've been with the military personnel for a very long time, miss. Everybody knows the Braddock's and you know them even better when you are here as long as they are.'

Jules had a feeling that wasn't the complete truth.

The team walked up to them at that moment. Ed spoke up first.

'Where to is the house?'

'A bit further. Put me in the first car and I will show you. Might be smart to check if Sam and Natalie are at home first. See if their car is in the back.'

Serge nodded as they walked back to the car. 'You said you couldn't see that.'

'You're right. I can't see it easily from the front of the house. And the back is protected with a big hay. They will notice if I put my arm or face in it. But you must have some equipment that can't be seen easy'

Serge agreed and nodded to Wordy. Telling him to get it done.

'How about the military personal. Can we expect trouble from them?' Ed questioned.

'Don't worry about that.' The General told them. 'The base is safe and they are used to weapons and police coming by or hanging around. And of course I am a General as well, so they won't bother us. Trust me.'

Jules had a feeling General Braddock wasn't the only one with a reputation.

…

Sam opened his eyes confused. For a moment he didn't know where he was or what happened. But his time in the military had thought him to focus quickly and within seconds all his memories came back.

His Father.  
>Natalie.<br>The hit.

He must have been unconscious for a while.

He moved his head slowly, so he would not get dizzy. It didn't really help. He noticed Natalie beside him. She was smiling softly and winked. To reassure him she was alright. It had always been there little thing. After a fight with the General. A tough day at school. Painful punishments. Sad moments. One would look at the other. Smile and wink. The other one would know it was alright. Without words, which weren't allowed to be speak at most times in the Braddock residence.

When Sam looked in the room he noticed his father sitting behind his desk. Looking fancy as ever. Clearly he had his cool back, so maybe, just maybe Sam would be able to have decent talk with the man.

But when Sam opened his mouth to speak a knock came on the door.

'Robert?'

..

Wordy looked at the house with big eyes. It was huge. Beautiful. Perfect. The kind of house you saw on TV or in magazines. Nothing out of line. Everything belonged together. Everything matched.  
>Wordy walked around the house with the rolling camera (the tiny little ball). He walked pat a big hay. Clearly the family was used to their privacy and he wasn't surprised. What did surprise him was the fact that there was no security. Nothing spotted at least. No extra quads. General Braddock was a big man. But a base was a safe place. And the General could take care of himself.<p>

Eventually Wordy found the smartest place to be (according to General Mikeal) and got his stuff ready. The little ball went underneath and came out on the other side. The Wordy looked at the camera.

'Serge?'

'Yes Wordy?' The reply came immediately.

'Sam's car is here. Looks locked. So I guess the haven't left?' Wordy questioned.

'maybe they took a cap or Natalie's car?' Ed tried.

'Natalie has no car. And why use a cap and leave your care here if you are going on a road trip?' The General told them.

Greg gave a curse and Ed followed his example.

'Okay.. so two possibilities. Sam and Natalie, his little sister, left without the car and something happened over there or here on the base. The General lied, maybe partly. But there is no clear reason why. Or.. the General lied, they are still inside. But why would he not tell you or on the phone? Is he keeping them against their will?'

'He didn't really approve the SRU for Sam.' Jules put in.

General Mikeal snorted.

Greg gave the plan. 'Okay, this is what we are going to do. Lewis go talk with the Military personnel. Find out if there are others ways to get away from the base. Hidden places. Maybe some of them have seen Sam or Natalie. Get surveillance and camera feeds of possible. Wordy talk to the neighbours. Find out everything about the Braddock's, what happened the last few da6s, etcetera. Spike get me anything you can get. But first get me the floor plans.'

General Mikeal stopped him: 'Those will be old. They changed the house about a year ago. It is the same as mine now. We made the houses together, at the same time. So they are the same. They weren't completely, not before. But The Braddock, or misses Braddock loves to redecorate. So every once in a while the change it up. This time just like mine. Use my house'

'Okay. Ed, Jules. Go over there. The General will give you the address. Find a way in. found out where they might be. Get me something. General Mikeal. You and I need to talk. I need information.'

Everybody agreed and went to do what they were supposed to do.

Greg and General Mikeal went inside the van.

'Okay how close are you to the family. You seem pretty worried about Sam. You know him well? What could have happened. Is General Braddock capable of hurting his children?' Greg asked quickly.

'I know them.' General Mikeal spoke simply. 'I quite often see Robert Braddock for work. And I have known Debra Braddock since we were kids. Grew up on the same base. But not close. I am worried for Sam. I've known him through his parents. A sweet boy. Good soldier. Good cop. I have worked with him for a moments. Military is family you see. So that's that. I don't know what could have happened. I bet General Braddock isn't happy with his children. Though I don't understand why. For him they need to be perfect. And being a cop or traveling isn't perfect. I hear him scream about it quite often. He wants Sam back in the Military. Maybe it has something to do with that?' General Mikeal sighed. 'And your last question. Could he hurt them. General Braddock is a harsh man. He does what he believes he has to do. He is not aggressive, but isn't strange to corporate punishment . I don't know. He justifies what he think is just.'

'But he is their father.' Spike threw in.

' .' was General Mikeal his only reply.

…

The door opened slowly and Debra Braddock shuffled in slowly. She looked insecure. She had hurt the screaming. She had heard her husband walking circles. She knew what was happening. Well partly. She knew he was going to make everything alright. They needed to learn a lesson. She always obeyed. She agreed. She let it happen. But something felt off. Odd. So she wanted to come down. Help him maybe. Calm him. she didn't understand why she had such stupid children. They need a lesson a big one.

'Debra. What are you doing?' Robert Braddock asked with a icy voice.

'I wanted to see if you were alright. Are you? Are they listening?'

General Braddock breathed in Deeply. Anger coming to the service again.

'No they don't. they never listen. I just don't understand. Stupid Children. Stupid useless weaklings. No use. No respect. No understanding. Stupid. How come you put such ignorant children on this planet?' he asked his wife accusingly.

Debra had no answer. She just looked at her feet. In shame.

…

Ed and Jules reached to house and used to key the get inside. The house was spacious. Big inside. Though this one was cosy and homey they had a feeling the Braddock house wouldn't be. The checked several rooms. Looked for hidden once. Jules profiled General Mikeal and General Braddock with the information she had. Where would she keep someone hidden.

Suddenly Ed creamed for her to come. He was downstairs. Its wasn't really a cellar. But the office was partly underground. Safe, spacious. And not easily found. Nobody would go in without a reason. A perfect place to hide someone.

'If I was hiding someone. I would do it here.' Ed spoke. Jules agreed.

'So let's get a scenario. General Braddock takes his own children hostage inside his office. No one comes in. no one goes out. He trust his wife. Not his children. He would keep them down.' Jules gave.

'I would tie them somewhere here. And I, as the General would be in the middle. I can keep watch on the door, and on them. There are no windows. ' Ed continued.

Jules nodded and spoke. 'Or he would be at his desk. Spacious, good view. And what I have heard and read about him he is a bit of a narcissist. He likes himself a lot. His status is important. And a desk shows that.' She walked towards the desk.'

Ed looked around. 'No windows. Only one door. And he can see and hear us coming. Underground, so gas might be dangerous. That's no tactical plan. Damn.'

Jules sighed and hit her hand and foot against the desk hard. A slam sound came out.

And then, suddenly, a part of the desk came down. Hitting the floor. First Jules was a bit embarrassed for damaging the desk, but then she suddenly noticed a small box hidden behind it.

Her curiosity got the better of her. She took it . opened it.

Ed watched her do it. But he didn't stop her. Something wasn't right about the General. He wanted more information. Needed it.

Jules looked inside the little box. Took some things out. She was shocked at what she found. Inside were a few letters, a child toy and some pictures.

Jules read a part. They were love letters. Written to and some send by one Debra 'Dear Debbie' Whitters. Or now known as Debra Braddock.

'I know this is forbidden. I know it is not right. But you are always there for me.' Jules read. 'We can't keep doing this. No one can know. I love you. I wish he was you. I will always have a part of you with me.' Jules shook her head and looked at Ed who was holding a picture. 'They had an affair. These are dated a year before Sam was born. She must have been engaged by then to General Braddock.'

Ed didn't reply. She shook him softly and then he just nodded and showed her the picture. On it was a little blond boy. With the same fairness and beautiful blue eyes. His hair was blonde. He was very young. He smiled softly. On the back was written: ''Sammy 3 years old.'

Jules took some other pictures. Sammy 7 years old. Sammy has his swimming diploma. Etc. etc. Pictures of a boy she knew as a man. A man she cared about. A lot.

As Jules took the toy in her hands, a little wooden airplane, she little growled. The needed to talk to General Mikeal. Right now.

…

General Braddock started screaming at his wife. Sam couldn't take it anymore and yelled as well. 'Stop IT! I am done with this. Let us go.'

This didn't calm the General but his anger was once again on Sam.

'You are a disgrace to this family. I don't understand how you can be my spouse. There is nothing in you, that's mine. Nothing. Just weakness. You don't even look like me. You. Don't. even. Look. Like. Me.' Then he looked up shocked. First at Sam. Then at his wife.

…

**Soooo… **

**I hope you like it. What does this mean? **

**Please please please review! **

**Next chapter coming up! **

**Loves, Nadya **


	11. WHO!

**Hi, here is the next chapter. I noticed that the first name of General Braddock has been different. From now on it is ROBERT BRADDOCK.  
>I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!<br>And I have noticed it becomes quiet here ****. But I will keep on writing as long as people still read. **

**Loves,  
>Nadya. <strong>

Wordy opened the door to the truck. Ready to talk about their plans for that day. He had spoken to several neighbors, but not many of them had much to say.

'Nice people' 'good General' 'Perfect family'  
>Only one had stroke Wordy's interest. An older man, with grey hair and harsh features. He looked as if his life had been tough over the years.<p>

'What is there to say about it..' The man had spoken. Wordy hadn't responded, and he waited until the man had felt the urge to keep the conversation going. 'Good soldier-family.. well they were at least.'

'Were?' Wordy had asked. The man had shrugged, and shuffled his feet uncomfortable. 'You don't know about his kids Had bright futures those little brads, but neither one of them is currently doing a good job I've heard. No soldiers, no nurse. Not even married to one. General Braddock deserved better than that.'

Word had not responded. He wouldn't even have known how to respond. This was.. just… Wordy didn't know and he sighed. Weird people over here.

As Wordy entered Greg turned to him. 'Anything?'  
>Wordy shook his head. 'Apparently the General is a good man and he deserves better than his two, and I quote – brats of a children – no wonder Sam left this place.'<p>

'Yeah' Greg spoke. 'It is hard to leave in some of these community's. People do leave, but not many. They expect you to be just like your parents in this kind of places. And I am quite sure General Braddock thinks the same thing.'

General Mikeal snorted in the corner. 'Leaving was the worst thing Sam could have done.. if you ask Robert.'

Wordy and Greg continued speaking, waiting for Ed and Jules to come up with a plan. They weren't straight in front of the Braddock's house, but they were close. Many people on base had asked what this was about. Therefore Greg feared the General would be warned. General Mikeal had told most people not to cause trouble, people had listened. But still…

Suddenly the door opened with a slam and both Ed and Jules came running in. Wordy thought something had happened inside the house, with Sam or his family.. but then Ed jumped forward, grabbed General Mikeal by his coat and slammed him against the wall. What was this…?

General Mikeal was surprised, but that didn't take long. The moment Ed hit him against the wall, his hand came forward on the officers hand and he held and stopped him. Ready to break the wrist if he deemed it necessary.

'Let go of me!' the man growled.

Greg jumped forward, ready to give Ed a push if necessary but stopped when Jules spoke angrily.

'You need to tell the truth General Mikeal!'

Greg noticed Jules angry features. Her stare and some letters and pictures in her hand. He decided to take control. 'alright.. calm down. What is going down? Let's calm this down and talk.'

Ed didn't really listen but he did push General Mikeal down on a chair. The general simply growled.

'Ed? Jules?' Greg questioned after a moment.

Jules sighed. But she didn't respond to Greg, she walked up to the General.  
>'Tell us the truth.'<p>

'I don't know what you are talking about.' General Mikeal answered simply. But with authority.

'We know about the affair' Ed spoke up. Greg watched the General and he seemed shocked. What?

Once again the Genera refused to admit it. 'You're crazy.'

Jules was sick of it and decided to give him the evidence. Right up his.. if necessary. She took a letter and read out loud:

'Dear Thomie,  
>I simply write to tell you I miss you. Now he is at home but you are far away, but in my heart you are always near. I wish I could be with you. Our nights keep me going. Our love is stronger even though I know it isn't right, I can not forget you. I never can. Please come home to me soon.'<p>

Greg watched the General closely. The man became white, then red. 'That's personal'

'Not anymore.' Ed grumbled. 'Did you and Debra Braddock have or had an affair.' The General sighed and noticed there was nothing to say but the truth.

'Yes. We had. Not anymore. It was a very long time ago. She was lonely. I was at home. Robert wasn't.'

'Anymore secrets to give?' Ed asked. But the General shook his head. Ed couldn't believe it. Not one bit. Who did this man tough he was. Didn't he know that something bad could have happened to Sam.. to his.. his. Ed's anger took control again and he wanted to slam the man against the wall once more. Wordy grabbed for his hand, to stop him. Ed's Anger was strong and big, just like his strength at these kind of moments but Wordy succeeded.

'Out. Ed out, now.' Greg told him. But Ed refused.  
>'THAT IS YOUR SON IN THERE!' He screamed.<p>

Everyone in the room froze. No words were uttered. General Mikeal's face became white. His eyes big. 'I..' was all he said.

'Is this true?' Greg asked not able to help himself.

For a moment it stayed still, no words were spoken and no one was breathing. Then the man nodded. O so slowly. Hardly noticeable.

'Tell us everything.' Greg ordered. This could be a big problem. He needed all the information he could get.

…

Just like in the truck, it was quiet in the partly cellar of the Braddock residence. Nobody talked. No one moved. Natalie's mouth had fell open. She looked from her father.. to Sam.. to her father again. What? But? What! She didn't get what just happened. Sam doesn't look like her father? But how come? What did her father mean? She looked at her brother again.

His blue eyes. Her mothers? Sam's eyes were lighter. Brighter. Hers were like he mothers. Her father had brown eyes. His blonde hair was like her mothers. His fairness.. like hers.. like her mothers. Not her fathers. What did Sam have from his father? Not something noticeable from the outside, now she looked closely. He might. Might not.. and the inside.. Sam was calm, sometimes insecure.. sometimes a bit cocky. But not arrogant. Not sarcastic like her father. Sam didn't care about wealth, or about power. Sam cared about people. Sam was proud, but Sam was nice. Calm, easy to live with, sweet. Not like her father. Not like her father at all.

Debra Braddock hadn't respond as her husband kept looking at her. But as the silence continued she spoke up. 'What are you saying Robert? of course he looks like you.'

But General Braddock didn't agreed. 'Who?' was all he said.

'What? No one. He is your son!' Debra screaked.

General Braddock responded by hitting her in the face.

..

'There is not much to tell..' General Mikeal spoke up.

'More than enough' Spike spoke. 'You left your son with that maniac.'

'No! I thought it was better for him.' Thomas Mikeal sighed. 'You don't understand.'

'Then explain. Now!' Wordy said. And his heart broke for Sam and a little bit for this man. Living without your child. Life could be terrible to some.

'Debra and I… we were in love. At least I was. Robert was in some far away country. He was engaged to her but didn't even took the time to call her. To write her. She did what she was supposed to do. But it must have hurt. It did hurt. I was at home. We have known each others since we were young. We weren't really friends. But in some way we had an connection. At that time not many families were stationed on the base. She was lonely. And she knew me. So we could talk. I often came at here house.. to talk, to help her, you know? I wanted a girlfriend. I wanted love. She had always been my crush…'

The man sighed.

'One day she kissed me. We started an affair. Form my side out of love. I don't know about her. She likes attention. Power. To set everything to her hand. Maybe it was real. Maybe not. She was used to having people ogling over her. And Robert didn't. doesn't. I don't know. The affair was there for quite a long time. During the moments I was gone, I was fighting, we wrote. She was suppose to marry him. And she would never step down. I knew that. Then someday, after the wedding.. a few weeks after Robert had left for the field again.. and probably screwing some young girl somewhere else, she came to me.. crying. She was pregnant. I hadn't seen her in a month. We had had an fight. A big fight and I needed space before. But then she told me about the pregnancy.'

For a moment the General stopped. He looked them in their eyes. He didn't want them to think of him as an asshole that had forsaken his child.

'She told me, and I knew this meant trouble. She couldn't divorce him. He was my 'kinda' friend, and even though I loved her she wouldn't ruin her reputation. People will know. And what about Sam. Bastards aren't very welcome in community's like this. I would have taken him. I would have loved… my .. son. I do. But we decided. Together. That it was better for Sam to grow up in a good family, with a good future. I did it for him.'

Wordy knew the man was speaking the truth. But Ed was still to angry. 'And you simply forgot about him.'

General Mikeal jumped up in anger. 'I didn't. Never. I would never. You saw the pictures. She kept me updated. And I know how to get information.. at least when he was still a soldier. I always knew where he was. And we've talked, lots. I came by and I helped him with homework and his application for the military. I know everything about him. I called you guys for help today. Why would I, if I forgot about him?' The man nearly screamed

Ed sighed and gave a soft 'Sorry.'

Greg decided to get to the point. 'does General Braddock know?'

'No.' Thomas Mikeal said. 'At least not until today. I don't think so.'

'He might have found out.' Spike gave. 'Could explain what is going on.'

Greg nodded. 'That certainly would make the General furious. Make him do something rash. Let's call the house, see what is going on.'

Spike gave Greg his phone and he dialed in. letting everybody listening in the truck.

For a long time there was no answer.. till suddenly. 'Yes?'

Greg was surprised, he hadn't expected an answer. To his surprise it was an male voice, not a woman.

'General Braddock?' Greg asked and a gruff sound came as a replay. 'MY name is Greg Parker, I am with the Strategic Respond Unit. Can you tell me what is going on inside?'

'I already informed several others. I cannot tell you anything about Samuel.' It feared Greg, that the General didn't use the word son. But maybe that was because of his status?

'So I have heard. But we are very worried about him. We cannot reach him and he hasn't left with his car?' Greg asked. 'Maybe we can come in and talk for a moment. Maybe you can help us, he is your son after all.'

'He is not my son.' Was all that was answered. So he knew.

….

General Braddock screamed and yelled. He hit a wall. Hit his 'son'. Hit his wife. He could not believe this. Though… it explained everything. His weakness. Everything he had hated in Sam, must have come from this bastard of a father. Who? Who!

'WHO!?' He screamed to his crying wife. She only sobbed. He kicked her. The others in the room yelled at him. He kicked again. 'WHO!'

A few sniffles.. he despised her.. then she started talking… 'Thomas… Thomas.. please, I, I.. please'

Anger grew. It became too big. Unbelievable. Thomas? Thomas! That weakling of a General. That asshole. That one person that was so nice to everyone. Unbelievable.

He walked towards Sam. And he pulled his head up by his hair. 'You are nothing to me.' Than he looked an Natalie. 'And what about you' Natalie was to shocked to respond.

As the General kept a hold on Sam, he took his phone and called.  
>'General Braddock here, I want General Thomas Mikeal in my house within 20 minutes. Or else none of the people in this house will come out alive.'<p>

**Hope you like it! Please please please review!  
>Next up soon. <strong>

**Loves,  
>Nadya. <strong>


	12. Frozen phonecalls

**Next chapter is here! Hope you like it!  
>Thanks sooooo much for all the great reviews.<br>enjoy reading and please review? **

**I do not own Flashpoint, I do love it though.  
>Loves, Nadya <strong>

Do you ever have the feeling that you are frozen? That nothing can bring you out of the darkness that is filling your bones. Your head filled what thoughts, plans, your so confused. But none of your limbs are working with you. Like the connection between the organization-part, your brain, and the limbs and body parts that have to start the action, is lost or broken.

No matter how much you want it, now matter how much you decide to do it. You Don't. Nothing does. You just can not do anything.

That is exactly the way Sam was feeling at this moment. His body rigid. His thoughts screaming inside his head, begging for someone or something the create some order into them. Sam did not understand what was going on. He had heard the spoken words. He knew what was being said, but he just could not get his head around them.

Father. That's what it was about. About his father. But, maybe just maybe, the man standing with them in this room. The man who he had respected and tried to please his entire life, wasn't his father. Wasn't the one who he had thought he was.

His mother cheated. Sam was the first to admit his relation with his mother wasn't great and he didn't know her all that well, but he did not expect this. Cheating. He knew his father, or this man in this room, oh well this was going to be strange. Sam knew this man in front of him cheated. Even during Sam's youth he had walked into his fathers office to find him in quite a compromising situation. It mostly ended with a beating and a clear warning what would happen if he told anyone. Though Sam had a feeling his mother knew exactly what her husband did, still she didn't seemed to care. Or maybe he just never saw her react to it.

Debra Braddock was a good army wife. No problems. No worries. Good manners and she gave her husband children including a son. She worked on several community projects. Kept the house neat. She was simply the perfect wife. But love? No. Sam didn't believe it was really that.

So in some way Sam understood why his mother had cheated. Even though it was a very long time ago. He understood her. But what about him?

His father wasn't his father. And not even mentioning the fact that this was disastrous to his current situation, It was quite a shock. She never told him. She never told anyone.

But how do you react? What do you do when you find out your father isn't your father. Sam froze. Simple as that. He could feel Natalie starring at him. She was still shaking from fear.

In front of him Sam noticed his mothers denial. But he knew it was the truth. He wasn't like his father. There was nothing in Sam that reminded him of his father. Maybe he had a small temper. But nothing in compere to this angry and abusive man who had tried to raise him. But who was his father then?

Sam wasn't the only one questioning apparently because it was all the General screamed about. When he hit his mother, Sam made a soft growl. His mother might be a cheater, maybe even a liar, but that did not allow anyone to hit or hurt her.

Still Sam agreed with his fathers question. He wanted to know who his father was. Wow, it really was strange, painful for him.… Father. For a moment Sam became dizzy. It was such a strange concept. Sam had never seen the General as a real father. He was more like his boss. The head of the family. Not a father. At least nog the way Sam had always imagined a father should be like. So if you asked Sam he would say, he had lived his life without a father. Without a man who cared for you, who helps you up when you fell (not punish you for it), who spooked away your ghosts (not screamed at you for being weak) and a person who you could always come to for talking or fun. No he had a boss.

But what about now? If the General was not his father, that meant his father was someone else. Even when he did know who it was, what was that going to change? Sam did not meant change about the current situation, but he meant changes around his life. There was no way, absolutely no way that Sam was going to listen to a man who first of all abandoned him and secondly who he did not know. Did this man even care about him? Did he even know?

Sam noticed that Natalie was watching him, or better said, staring at him. Probably wandering about the same things. Was Natalie the General's daughter? She surely had his temperament. But.. Sam didn't know anymore. This was all to messed up.

Suddenly the phone rang and since Debra Braddock was crying, General Braddock took the phone himself. He answered with a grown and a harsh 'Yes?' He did not need the distraction.

Sam could not hear what was being said, he only heard the one sided conversation. The General responded after a while: 'I already informed several others. I cannot tell you anything about Samuel.'

What? Inform people about him? Suddenly a small hope started growing in Sam's heart. Somebody was worried about him. Someone was searching for him. Please please let this be the solution he needed. Was it his team? Or someone else? Sam had no clue.

The General listened to the spoken words from the other end of the line. Sam could see the man wasn't enjoying what he heard. But then again: the General was never a happy man.

The next words the General used did shock Sam. 'He is not my son.' Was all that was answered by the angry man at the phone as he started pacing again. Okay so The General told someone about this all. Why? reputation was important in the Braddock family and this could easily destroy his. Maybe the person on the outside was an outsider.

In front of him the General kept screaming as he walked around the room. His anger was rising with every second and that was never a good sign. Sam could see his blood veins pumping in his neck. Suddenly the General walked up to him and he hit Sam in the face. Harsh, but Sam was to distracted to really feel the pain. Natalie did gave a small yell, but the General did not hurt her. Instead he hit his wife once again owning him another growl from Sam himself and a whimper from Natalie.

General Braddock once again screamed: ´WHO!?' Loudly. Sam noticed his mother did not stop crying, so the General kicked her. Subconsciously Sam started screaming and so did Natalie. It was a clear reaction. 'WHO!?'

She kept crying but she had to answer. Sam knew she had to. 'Thomas… Thomas.. please, I, I.. please'

Thomas? Thomas?! Thomas who? There were two Thomas's Sam knew and one of them was way to young. The other was a General, a family 'friend', a good man. Was that man his father? A small voice inside him told him that this was not extremely terrible. The man was a nice man. But it certainly was a strange situation. Sam pushed those thoughts away. Dreaming about a actual father was not for this moment.

Sam watched the General as the man thought about this new information. Anger. That was all Sam saw. Or maybe you could better say rage. That was what he saw in this mans face .

Then the General walked up to Sam. His hand reached forward and he grabbed Sam by his hair. Pulling his head back and watching him in his eyes.

'You are nothing to me.'

Good. Bad. Well, them man did not mean anything to him neither. Never really had. That's good. But this did not help him.

Suddenly he looked at Natalie. 'And what about you' he spoke. Sam tried to move his head, hoping to bring the attention away from Natalie and back to him. It did not help. Natalie kept quiet though, thankfully. Then the General took his phone again and called.

'General Braddock here, I want General Thomas Mikeal in my house within 20 minutes. Or else none of the people in this house will come out alive.'

Oh god. What now?

… …. …. … …

Ed let his head fall into his hands. He groaned softly. Damn, this situation was tricky. Impossible. Stupid.

Greg decided to calm the team and of course General Mikeal, who had, at the words, stood up. . Looking ready to simply walk inside the house. Wordy pushed the man down into his seat

'Let's clear this. What do we know?' Greg spoke hard.

'General Braddock is not Sam's Father. Thomas is' Spike spoke up and pointed to General Mikeal.

'General Braddock knows this.' Wordy gave.

'General Braddock is most likely keeping one or maybe both of his children under force in his house.' Ed mentioned.

Greg Agreed. 'Yes. I believe both. And he is threatening them.'

'His wife?' Jules asked out loud.

'I think she is with them. Maybe even hurt or worse' Greg answered. 'Before she answered the phone. She seems dedicated to her husband. She might have admitted the affair?'

Jules agreed immediately. 'It would explain why the General suddenly called himself. Before he kept mentioning he had no information about Sam. They left. But know he suddenly asks for General Mikeal. How else would he have known it was Thomas. I doubt he guessed.'

General Mikeal nodded. 'Debbie must have told him.'

'And now the General wants you dead.' Ed spoke.

Greg winced. He did not want to say it like that. Though it seemed true.

'And he's threatening to kill his entire family, including himself, if you don't.' Wordy continued.

'Then led me in!' Thomas Mikeal grumbled at them. once again making an attempt to stand, Wordy immediately grabbed forward. They did not need a hero at this moment.

Surprisingly it was Spike who responded in anger. 'Have you not been listening? If you go in your dead. And so is Sam!'

At this the General let himself fall back into his chair. 'He cannot die. I…I just. I cannot lose him.'

Wordy' s heart broke a little at this sentence. But he could hear Ed whisper: 'You never had him.' Wordy knew Ed was angry. Wordy knew Ed was worried. And sometimes those two did not mix, causing him to speak out in wrong ways. Saying things he did not meant to say. People often believed Ed wasn't one to talk. That he rather used his fists than his mouth. In some cases this was the truth. Didn't everybody have such a feeling every once in while. When you are so afraid that you will stumble with the words, making unpreventable mistakes. Not saying what you wish to say. Red faces, stuttering, screaming. Yes, everybody had those moments. Those moments when you led your body strength speak. Your fists, your feet.

Ed too. Or course.. but what most people did not know is that at some moments Ed talked to much. To fast. To reckless. And in most of those cases Ed did not say what he had wanted to say in the first place. Most of those moments contained to feeling called 'Fair'. One that, as many believed, did not live in the mind of Ed Lane. Wrong of course.

Wordy knew. Wordy always knew.

'Okay, so what are our options?' Greg stated.

Ed spoke up first. 'We believe they might be held in the General's office. If so, than were in trouble. It is partly underground. Only entrance is a staircase and a small corridor. No windows. One door. Not very spacious.'

'For safety reasons.' General Mikeal gave. 'This way you can protect yourself should anyone try to come in by force. Robert is quite paranoid. I know for a fact he has weapons in his office. And the door is heavy and thick. It might be protected. I doubt you can shoot trough it.'

Ed sighed out of frustration and his hands became fists.

'General Braddock wants Thomas inside.' Jules spoke. 'But we can never do that.'

'We know the consequences and It brings no certainty's about Sam's or the others safety.' Greg agreed. 'But General Braddock did not seem to be in the talking mood.' He looked around. 'Wordy, Jules. Take a look outside. Make sure you are not spotted. See if there is a way inside the house. That at least will bring us one step closer. Spike get Ed and me a floor plan. Lew check for heat, see if there are others in the house and if not where they are in the office.'

People nodded and started to run outside followed by a scream from Greg. 'And hurry..' he looked back at the clock. 'We've only got thirteen minutes left.'

.. … . … …. ….

General Braddock had forced his wife in the corner. He did not need to tie her down. She had nowhere to go and she would not run. He only had one more question for her. After everything he gave her. Everything he done. She was good wife. She used to be a good wife. So.. 'WHY?' why in the world? Why ever? Why?

Debra whimpered. 'It was a mistake. I am so so sorry.'

'Did he force himself on you?' he questioned. She did not respond. Still wandering between both answers she could give. He might forgive her, partly, if she said yes. But.. what would happen to Thomas? So she did not answer.

'Why did you not tell me. Why did you make me raise a boy who is not my son?' He nearly screamed.

'What else could I have done?' Debra begged him. 'tell everyone.'

For some weird reason the General agreed. 'No. you could not. But you SHOULD have told ME. I would have dealt with it.' Debra nodded. Then the General turned towards Sam and Natalie. 'Now I have to deal with it.'

.. … …. ….

'And?' Greg questioned as the clock told him he only had 8 minutes left. 'What do we got.'

'Heat sensor sees no one inside. Underground could be protected.'

'Sam's Car is in the back, Back door not closed. Lots of windows though. And I suspect some camera's. Not sure if he can see them from his office. But it is a big risk.'

'Spike hack into them' Greg told. Spike looked at him with big eyes. Hacking into a military house. That could cause some trouble. Behind him General Mikeal touched his shoulder softly and started calling. Most likely clearing his way.

'I've got pictures of Sam, Natalie, Debra Braddock and Robert Braddock. All are supposed to be at home.'

'Sam is not armed. His gun is inside the car.'

'No easy way into the office. Door to it is behind piano and close to the stairs. No good hiding places, not protected.'

'And the General is most likely armed.' Jules agreed.

Greg looked at Ed as he spoke. 'You need to talk him out.'

Greg nodded with pain in his eyes. This was going to be a hard job. Very hard. 'What do we know about the General?'

'Robert Braddock, 58 years old. Married to Debra Braddock. Momentarily High General of The Canadian Army. Big shot. Respected by most, feared by all if you ask me.' Jules told Greg.

'A temper, his anger can be frightening. Soldiers fear his sudden screams. One moment he seems like your friend, the next he screams you names. Very respectable to those above him tough. Below is unimportant.' Mikeal told him.

'He is cornered. Betrayed. His son is not his. His wife cheated. It must be quite a shock for him as well. He is hurt' Jules continued.

'He is in his safe place.' Ed started. 'His office. He is used to being the boss, and therefore he put his children in this place. He needs to feel in charge. It will be a hard job getting him out of there.. and we can't do much when they are inside it.' He sighed and looked troubled.

'Family?' Greg asked.

'Debra Braddock his some family. Both retired. Parents Robert are deceased. He has an older brother but no address.' Spike told them as he searched for more information and kept hacking into the system.

'Sam told me his uncle fought in Vietnam, never really returned. Went living somewhere in the outback on a horse farm or something. No contact.' Jules told them as she recalled some of there conversations about family.

Suddenly Spike screamed 'Gotya.' He smiled a little. 'I am into the system. Several camera's. none in the office, as to be expected. I can shut them off if you wish.'

Greg left the question hanging.

'Okay. No family we can contact. This is his family and he feels like he is losing them?' Greg questioned out loud. He is angry. He is hurt. A soldier is tough. Harsh. No crying or such. At least not in General Braddock's mind. He will respond with violence. Does not care much about his own life, nor that of his daughter who most likely is his.'

'Daughter might be less important to him.'

'I bet.' Greg nodded. 'his response is to take control. He needs control. So he asks for the one who he blames. General Mikeal. He wants to respond.'

'How about we let them talk?' Ed suddenly questioned. 'Braddock needs to let this anger go. Let Thomas call him. It might do?'

Greg wasn't sure. It could backfire. It could anger him even more. But.. what else? No real family. No clear and safe way inside the house. No starting point for himself. What do you tell a man who just found out that his son isn't his and that his wife cheated on him? He could say this is not the way… but General Braddock was used to be in charge. He wouldn't easily listen to one he deemed lesser than him. Maybe the should call for the Commander of the Canadian Army. That man was above a General. Robert might listen. Till then…. 5 Minutes left.

'Alright. Spike get the Commander of the Canadian Army for me. Thomas, call him. I will help you trough it. Ed get inside the moment we talk him. Spike will shut down the camera's. No into the cellar, right outside it. We need to try something. We don't have much time left.'

4 minutes left.

.. …. ….. … …

Sam heard a phone. But he could not place it. His head was hurting after his father had once again hit him in the face and of course it might be worsened wit hall the stress and hurt this entire day. The hit was followed by a kick in the legs. A kick into the ribs. His head was hurting really bad so San had laid it against the wall behind him. Searching for some kind of rest. Keep him grounded as the world kept spinning. Sam blinked a few times, only getting quick images of what was going on around him. He noticed as his father took the phone.

No words were spoken. None Sam could hear. But it wasn't good. Because all Sam saw was anger. Anger for the call. Anger for the one calling. And anger pointed at Sam himself. General Braddock looked towards Sam, walked towards his desk, grabbed his gun and pointed it at Sam's head. All Sam heard was:

'I am dead serious.'

**That's it! Long chapter because you guys are such amazing readers.  
>hope you like it? And please review! <strong>

**Response to reviews chapter 11:  
>Dennifer: <strong>I updated. I also work but I do my best. Hope you like it.  
><strong>Quest: <strong>how is this going to play out… tough job!  
><strong>Harsh: <strong>thank you! I hope you like this one as well.  
><strong>Lea55ndra: <strong>thank you so much. Happy you love it. I will keep on writing. Go to bed early hahaha, but you got some pretty idea's. I guess we will see.  
><strong>quest: <strong>updated. Hope you like it!  
><strong>pmBailey: <strong>sorry for making you wait. Thank you for saying you love it! Happy you like it! I've already started next chapter!  
><strong>Journey4eva: <strong>thank you! More of Sam in this one right? I tried to put as much in it as possible.  
><strong>Cookmonsta32: <strong>love your name! updated and thankyouuu!  
><strong>quest: <strong>I will try. Promise. Started next chapter. Happy you like it! /  
><strong>Mystery Reviewer: <strong>did I shock you hahha? Glad you like it.  
><strong>Buckeye am I: <strong>General braddock is strange man. We shall see what will happen. Thank you!  
><strong>Quest: <strong>blij dat je het leuk vind! We zullen het allemaal wel zien. Je zag nu wat Sam dacht!  
><strong>Quest: <strong>happy you like it**! **next chapter is here!**  
><strong>**Kenyancougar: **happy you liked my ending. Things are pretty dangerous around the Braddock house. You now know how Sam is doing. But what will happen next? Glad you enjoy the story. 


	13. he is he isn't

**Next chapter! Loved the reviews! You guys are amazing.  
>Next chapter up in 4 days. It is almost finished already! <strong>

**I hope you enjoy this one and please review again. I do not own Flashpoint or it would have never ended! **

**Loves, NAdya. **

Thomas Mikeal was staring into nothing. Looking at the wall of the grey truck, which honestly wasn't really interesting. Fortunately his eyes hardly saw anything anyway. His mind was too busy with his thoughts, and to save the energy, or better said put the energy into something which was extremely important, his vision was blurry and unfocused. Causing his brains to adapt lesser signals from what happened around him.  
>His ears were doing a pretty good job in this process as well. About his nose, well quite frankly Thomas had a pretty bad nose and smells weren't easily detected by it. Good if you are in a dirty place. Terrible for your meals.<p>

As most of his senses were having a break, his head was going at full speed. Only hours ago he had taken his daily walk.. in no way would he have expected this to happen. A soft voice in his head spoke up : 'By getting yourself, Debbie and your son into this situation you asked for this. It was just waiting for it to happen.' No. no could not think like that. He couldn't have expected this to happen. He had been telling the truth;. He really believed this was the right choice. So why was he doubting now?

He and Debbie weren't married. He loved her, but he hadn't believed she loved him in the same way. She had been married to someone who could boost up her popularity. And that was what she wanted. All she wanted. She was a good wife, not something he wanted.. not so easy. And even though Thomas was also a General, he wasn't as respected as the Braddocks. That entire family was pretty much a legend in the area. People of that family always got good jobs, good everything.

For quite a long time he had been jealous of Robert. Having the status. Having the matching personality. Having the girl. The house. The money. Everything. It wasn't fair. But he wasn't jealous anymore. Hadn't been for a long time. He liked who he was. He really did. And even though he hadn't married and dedicated his life to his job he believed he had saved a lot of people. Fighting in his way. With respect for all. He considered himself a nice guy.

But during the time Debbie had been pregnant, he had been unsecure. Of himself. Self-doubt caused by his experiences. He was young. He had been stupid. And Thomas had always learned that he had to solve his problems. Make the things better that he nearly destroyed. Or the once he messed up. And he had. Causing a pregnancy by an pregnant woman was stupid. And he should have known better.

He had really thought about their options. But he did not want his son to grow up in a broken family. With a mother who didn't really loved his father. With both a down mother and father, both dealing with the life adaptations, the military and most importantly their broken reputation.

People would know. It could have cost him his carrier. People wouldn't respect him. they would talk about him, laugh about it even. And not just for him, or for Debbie. But mostly for the child. He wouldn't be easily accepted by the other families. it would have hurt his child. And Thomas would not let anything hurt his child.

Back then Robert had looked like decent man. Thankfully Sam had looked like his mother. He had to agree that Debbie had convinced him of all these points. All these point which told him that it was better to let Robert raise his kid. His boy. His son. He had tried to be an part of his life. Debbie had send so many photo's . letters. Movies. He went over. Helped him with his math. Played football. Went looking at his ice hockey matches. He saw him grow up. And he believed he had done the right thing. Sam had become a fine young man. Someone to be proud of. So it must have been the right choice.

But right now that wasn't the way Thomas was thinking. He was thinking he made an mistake. A terrible mistake. Had Sam actually been loved, by either of his parents? Had he had an nice youth. Was he allowed to play with the things, or the people he had wanted? Was he allowed to enjoy life and his time as a teenager. Had Sam been allowed to choose his own job or education? Was he pushed to become a soldier as well? Had he been abused. God, so many questions. He did not know anything about his son.

And now his son might die. Because of his stupid mistake and his stupid decision. His sons might get killed by the crazy man that had raised him. hurt him?

He had to save him. they had to save him.

And then? What would happen then?

Would Sam even accept him? would he hate him? Robert would go to jail and the secret would still come out. Debbie would hate him. Her reputation ruined. His. Sam's. Natalie's. but somehow he didn't really care about the reputations. He cared about the lives. He wasn't like Robert, he wanted his loved ones to be save. To be alive. To be happy. And he would do anything he could to make Sam happy. If only Sam would let him try.

A nudge brought his senses back.

'Yes?' he questioned.

'You can call. Open the conversation casually . Don't get angry. No matter what he says. Let him get his anger out. Tell him he should not do this. Don't say can't. absolutely don't say can't.'

Thomas nodded and took the headset. The phone was dialling. It was answered but there were no words spoken. So Thomas started. 'Robert. It's Thomas. I know you know everything. I think we should talk.'

No response.

'I guess you hate me. I understand. I made an stupid mistake and I deserve your anger. But you cannot be serious about this situation you are in.'

A soft grunt.

'We are adults. Let's talk about this.'

Thomas could hear Robert Braddock move. And only seconds later he could hear a gun click. The only words coming from the phone was: 'I am dead serious.'

..

It was escalating. So bad. So bad. Greg was walking holes in the truck. With one I surveying General Mikeal. And one I watching where he was walking, knowing when to turn if he did not want to hit the wall.

He wasn't sure if letting Thomas talk to General Braddock was Smart. But there weren't many other options. Spike was trying to get the Commander on the line. As Greg had a feeling this higher ranking man might be able to make a difference. But if he was honest he wasn't sure If anything could stop General Braddock.

General Braddock had threatened to kill his children. Something that wasn't 'strange' when people wanted something. They often threatened to kill their prisoners. Not an empty threat in most cases. Though in those cases the hostage takers weren't related to the hostages.

Would that stop the General? He was still a father. he had a daughter. And Sam had been his son for so many years. And his wife. He loved his family, right? He could not be sure. Greg could not be sure. The General could have an psychic back fall. He might not be thinking straight. Or maybe he was just an angry, insane man. Wouldn't people have noticed? Anyone? No. everyone seemed to respect him. think he was an great soldier. And great man.

And they had no real way of getting in. They could try the hard way. Go in aggressive. But how were the odds? Bad. Really bad. the General could hear them coming. He could see them coming. And while they would be on their way, the General would have way too much time. Everyone in the room could be dead before they were in. The General was a soldier. He was quick.

It was ironic actually. Too much time for the General. Too little time for them.

Only minutes. Small minutes.

He had given Thomas the phone. Told him what to do. Told him anything that might make a difference. He needed this to make a difference. He needed Ed's theory to be right. He needed an happy ending.

Greg stopped walking and he listened to the conversation.

Thomas was pissing the man off, but they wanted the General to become angry at Thomas. To move this danger out of that room.

But I didn't go right as they heard the General ready his gun, and most likely point it at someone. Who? Sam, probably? Then the man spoke for the first time in this conversation.

'I am dead serious' ow they knew that. The definitely knew that.

Thomas responded. 'You are always serious' Greg winced. That was not what he would have suggested. But somehow it seemed to work as he could hear a relieved sigh and a body move.

'Is this a joke to you.' To Greg's shock the words weren't spoken in rage. Anger of course, but also something else.

'No.'

'No? like my marriage was a joke to you.'

'That wasn't a joke either. We screwed up. I did. Debbie did.'

'Don't talk about her' a grumble.

'you did.' Thomas spoke with anger. Greg gave his arm a tick. Telling him to calm down. The older man did not listen.

'What. the. hell. did. I. screw. up.' The General spoke each word individually.

'You did not care for her. You weren't home. Ever.'

No response. General Braddock didn't like to be wrong.

'But that isn't Sam's fault. It's mine. It's yours. He was just an baby. And he grew up believing to be your son. Trying to be as good as you. He is your son.'

'He isn't.'

'Not in blood. But what about in soul. Our buddy's weren't our brothers. Not in blood. But they are our brothers.'

Once again no answer. No grumble. No sound.

'This isn't Sam's fault.' Thomas ended his little speech, waiting for a reply. He did all he could. He really tried. He really did.

'He is mine.' The words suddenly came out.

That wasn't right. That wasn't right.

'I need to talk to MY son. I will call. I want everyone to leave except for you. When I tell you to you come in and both my children will leave. You will stay. I'll show who screwed up.'

Then the line went dead. And all became quiet. Greg wasn't sure how the respond to what the General just said. It was good in saving Sam but it was no solution.

Greg looked towards General Mikeal. 'alright. We've got time. You've done good. He seems de-escalated.' Then looked towards Spike. 'You've got the Commander yet?'

Spike seemed a little shocked about the phone call that just happened. It took him a moment to understand what Greg was asking him. 'wha..ow, ow no. He is in some sort of a meeting. I am trying to tell them, but they won't listen.'

Jules voice came through the headset. 'How about informing the media. The moment this reaches to country, the commander will want to call you.' That was true.

'And ruin their reputation.' Wordy shot in. 'Both Generals, both families. We can't just do that.'

Greg nodded and reached for Spikes phone, maybe he had a better shot with this phone call. But before he reached the phone a hand grabbed forward.

'Let me.' General Mikeal said, but he did not wait for an answer as he was already calling.

…..

Sam looked at the man in front of him. he had listened, of course. The moment General Braddock had removed the gun that had been pointing at his chest Sam had let out a relieved sigh he could not hold down.

He had heard what his father had said, some of it was a relieve. The General had acknowledged him as a son again. He wanted to release Him and Natalie. Which was great. The General seemed less angry. Reasonable.

But..

If this plan would work, there would be a lot of bad sides to this story. His mother would stay behind. The General would stay behind. And his… father would stay behind.

Sam had to admit he hadn't decided whether he wanted to have an father-son relationship with this man. Whether he could see this man as a father. could he call him 'dad'? could he ever trust another father? Sam wasn't sure. What he was sure of was that he did not want to lose this man before he even had the chance to talk to him.

There had to be a solution. With this they created time. And a less violent hostage taker. Maybe to would take the risk and come in aggressive? Would be a very risky thing to do.

The General turned towards him.

'You must do as I say. I am your father. yes?'

Sam wasn't sure what to say. After a moment of silence Sam decided to nod. He received a sort of smile. Something like it at least.

General Braddock walked towards his desk, grabbed a paper, and walked back.

'You going to sign it' The man grumbled.

Once again Sam nodded and he moved his hands, trying to show the General that if he wanted to sign he needed lose hands. And with lose hands…

The General though wasn't stupid. Delusional. Yes. Furious. Yes. Crazy. Maybe. But not stupid.

He gave Sam a hit against his head as an answer.

…

Natalie had stopped crying. Things had changed. She had followed the conversations. But that wasn't all. She had saw it in her father's face. His eyes. There was something about it. Something changed.

This was there shot. They had to try something. She started moving, first slowly without sound. But her father did not seem to notice. Or maybe care. She moved her arms and pushed against the thing around her.

At her side was a small closet. She tried to move it, maybe if she would be able to open it she would find something worth her time. Her father had weapons everywhere. And for once this might be a good thing.

She looked towards Sam while moving the closet little by little. He looked troubled, which wasn't weird of course. They just needed to get out of this. All of them. She just need a sign, a small one that said everything would be alright. Because how longer this took how more desperate and afraid she became. Not just for her life. But the lives of all that she loved in her family. She focussed again on the closet. She needed to be focussed.

It was a hard task though. Trying to make as little sound as possible and of course she had bounded hands. And thing weren't ease if you can really move your hands. You see, your hands are so unbelievably important to your body and your life and she had never really thought about that, but right now she

Ouch!

That hurts. She stopped moving in an instant and tried not to cry from the pain. Her arm, something scratched it. She moved again trying to find out what it was, carefully not to hurt herself more. She could feel blood on her arm. It was a petty deep scratched. Then she felt it. An nail. A lose nail, just behind the small closet.

She had a nail. That had to mean something.

**Oeww What now! Hope you liked it! Lots of love! **


	14. little sister

**Next Chapter. I do not own flashpoint.. ****  
>Hope you enjoy and thanks so much for the reviews! <strong>

Sam wasn't stupid. In fact if he could say so, in a non-arrogant way, he actually believed he was quite smart. Or in de middle. average. Normal. Whatever. He wasn't stupid that was something he knew for sure.  
>When Sam had first met the team, and spoken to them, he had watched them closely. And the first thing that had come to mind had been: 'They are really smart.'<br>And not just smart like geeks or anything, but smart as in knowing what you are doing at all times. Being responsible. Being a good person at all times and always knowing what to say and what to do. Sam knew people from the military who were way older than his new teammates, but still hadn't grown up or matured in such a way. To achieve such a level of Smart .  
>Or maybe they just enjoyed having a bit of childish happiness within them when living in places so dark. Sam could understand that.<p>

But, not to stray from what he wished to say, Sam was not stupid. He noticed. And he knew that Natalie was up to something. And it was only a matter of time before he knew what.

In the meantime the General had started pacing again. Right. Left. Right. Left. And Sam's eyes followed him as if he was watching a tennis competition. His mother was sitting in the corner, deadly silent and perfectly neat. The look and her face and the way she had positioned her body made her look in focus. But Sam noticed; she wasn't paying attention much either, for her vision was hanging in the air. She hadn't even stopped the bleeding, from the previous hit, that came from her noise.

Sam wanted to say something to her. Wanted to snap her out of this shocky state of mind. But there wasn't much he could say. There wasn't much the General would allow him to say. Actually, he wasn't quite sure if she would even hear him.  
>It was weird seeing his mother like this. Something scared and lost about her. Of course she had always been beneath her husband, but she had seemed to be completely in control. In what she was supposed to do. He worked, he made the children into grownups. She cooked, cleaned, she was the face of the family. Doing all kinds of charity work. She organised amazing party's, that Sam and Natalie of course weren't allowed to go to for a very long time. She was a manager. She was in control. But she wasn't anymore. She had always known this, had she feared? She must have. He never noticed. And apparently the General never noticed neither. And her she was, her biggest secret had come out, her reputation at the cliveside, and there was nothing she could do. She was not in control. And she would lose the one thing that was the most dearest to her. Her children? Sam seriously doubted that. Her reputation? Yes.<p>

Is it wrong to think like this about the woman that has given you live. Yes, it probably is. But he had already done so much wrong in his life, so… still there was some small guilt nagging his mind.

Sam decided not to think about it now. Since the two others in the room weren't deemed dangerous at the moment, their attention wasn't focussed om him, so Sam didn't focus on them. He focussed on finding a way out of here. And of course he focussed on his beautiful little sister. The one he had sworn to protect so many years ago. Not long after their sister had died he had stared at the little freckle-face, with her bear in her arms and the innocence and strong believe in her brother clouding her eyes and better judgement. She trusted Sam. She always would. She was such a perfect little girl and Sam would be damned if he would let anything happen to her. So he swore to protect her. To be a good person she could look up to. To make her happy and make him proud.

After their sister had died, protecting others (especially Natalie) had seamed his single purpose for a while. He did anything for her. There were so many moments where his heart and body felt hurt so that hers could flutter without repercussions. His heart, back then, was filled with worry and sorrow. Pain and sadness for what was lost and fear for what he could still lose. Like the weight of the world was one his shoulders, or better said in his chest. Cause that's where the feelings were. A burden much too heavy to bear for such a young boy or even the warrior he was trained and supposed to be.

In those times Natalie often came to him for a hug or to ask him to play games with her. To know he was still there. And Sam was. He always was. Before all those times his heart had seamed weightless, but It never was nor would it ever be again. Too much had been lost for that. Those times were the first times he learned to live without a carefree life and youth. He was always careful with what he did or said and he always looked out for her. Because he knew that he was supposed to protect her. He had failed before and he would not again. It might sound like strange thoughts for such a young child, but loosing someone dear at such an age. And losing one in a moment that he could have prevented. It changes you.

Now Sam knew this wasn't the truth. He had nothing to do with his sister death. He was young and naïve before. It was not his fault. What different could he have done? He had been a little boy. A child. Innocent and with the strength of a little boy. He had not been strong enough to do anything. But he was now. And he knew that, the moment he became an adult. Still the loss had changed his perspective forever. Made him tough. Made him a fighter. Made him a protector. Made him step in his father footsteps. A loss? A burden? A heavy weight? Yes. It was. It had been. But Sam had welcomed it. He gladly accepted. He chased away the monsters. He dried the tears. He kicked the meanies. He did. It was what kept his heart pacified.

It was what he was supposed to do. What he was good at. What he wanted.

It still was. But right now, as Sam looked at his little sisters hands that were hidden behind her, but were definitely moving, trying something. And he saw her grin. He knew.

She had something. She was making the difference. Going through the (coming) pain and fear. For a moment he was happy she found something to change their situation.

Yes! No, wait. No! he should. She couldn't. She must not .  
>Or course Sam was happy she had something the help them get out of here, nothing had seemed to work so far and the odds weren't expertly in their favour. But there was a big difference.<p>

She would endanger herself even more.  
>And Sam was not capable of protecting her if the General caught her. He knew he sounded old-fashioned. Why did he have to protect the girl? Well, he didn't know. He didn't just want to protect á girl, or the girl. He wanted to protect the ones he loved. There wasn't nothing strange about that. Male or female he did not care.<p>

The General would react harsh if he found out. Especially in this state of mind. Especially to her.

At this moment the General seemed to hate him, or dislike, or.. well he never really was a nice guy. But before today life had been better for Sam. He had been the son. The one to follow in his footsteps. Natalie was a weakness in the General's eyes. A girl. A second-child.

Would the General give her mercy is he caught her? No way.

Still, a small voice inside his head, which for some reason sounded very much like Natalie herself, spoke up; 'It's the first chance we've got.'

And it was. So Sam made his mind shut up and focussed on ways to pake sure the General would not caught her and ways to help her with whatever she was doing. Sam couldn't do nothing. He needed to do something. They needed to do something. And now they did.

That did not stop him from being curious. If he wanted to help out good, he needed information. He needed to help her to get them out of this weird reality. He had to face the reality. And the reality told him; he needed to know what Natalie had. So first he looked at her and waited patiently until she looked at him. Her eyes shifted to the General the moment she saw him stare. But when she also noticed the General wasn't paying attention to them she gave a small smile and kept moving her hand. Sam had one eye on her and another on the General.

Natalie's eyes scanned her surroundings again. And she moved forward only an inch. And Sam saw it.

A nail. She had a nail. If this could cut their ropes at least they would be able to do something. He noticed Natalie move again. She was trying to get the nail out of the wall. She was pulling slowly, opening up and cutting her hands painfully in the process.

Sam whispered; 'Turn it.'

And for some reason this gave Natalie a boost. It took some long minutes before she had the nail safely in her hands. Sam tried to look at two places at the same time. Watch her process. And watch the danger.

But nothing came. The General simply paced. Their mother simply stared.

So Sam made a decision as he kept looking at the General, but he spoke softly. 'Give it to me.'

For a moment Natalie seemed to be doubting. Thinking about her decision. Sam gave her a stern look before she looked towards the general and softly rolled the needle to him.

It made a sound.

Both Braddock (or not) children froze.

Eyes filled with fear. Minds clouded with worry. Sight focussed on the man in front of them.

But nothing happened. Nothing changed.

And Sam could feel the nail poke against his leg. Natalie hadn't aimed perfectly so he had to move. He did, he moved quickly like he just changed to a nicer position. The General looked up for only a second before focussing on his walk again. Sam sighed softly, but yelled or joy in his head the moment his fingers took hold of the needle. He started poking into the rope around his hands. Sawing, pulling. Anything to get his hands free.

…

General Braddock was angry. Okay he admitted he had been for quite a few hours, but right now he was angry about something he was often angry about. Someone else being right. And even worse. He agreed with that person, and that person was someone he despised.

Still Mikeal was right. Sam wasn't his son in blood but he had been for all those years. He had learned Sam everything. And yes it was a brad. Yes he did not listen. And yes he left the military. But he was still his son. HIS. And General Braddock knew he could fix those mistakes. Sam needed to go back into war. He needed to fulfil his legacy. He needed the be a soldier once again. It would solve all.

Except this situation.

Because even though Mikeal was right, he was in no way forgiven. Yes, mikeal had spoken the truth. This was not Sam's fault. It was Mikeal's. it was Debra's fault. Not his. He was an good husband, apparently she was a bad wife. But he would make them pay. Sam was his, and his alone from now one. Neither one of them deserved him.

So General Braddock had a plan. And he needed them, Mikeal and Debra, both in the room. But he was not going to give his children away because of it. At least not his son. Not ever.

General Braddock heard a sound and looked towards his children. They looked frightened. Tired. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

So he turned and paced for a few more minutes. Going over the situation and his plan over and over again.

Then he walked towards his phone and called.

He did not wait for an greeting. He didn't care for niceties.

'Thomas Mikeal come inside this room, unarmed and alone, within five minutes. We shall trade.'

…()

Ed spoke up in his mic and in anger the moment they heard the words spoken trough the phone. 'They were not going to let General Mikeal walk into that room. He knew there weren't many options left but that would be an death sentence. Once Thomas Mikeal did not mind to make for his child. His mistake.

They could not get into that room. They could not dismantle General Braddock from outside. It seemed they could not talk the man out of this.

What could they do. Wait for an higher official. 5 minutes? Was that enough?

He guessed not.

So Ed spoke up and voiced his thoughts 'Not an option.'

Spike made some doubtful noises and a soft whimper. Greg's voice was without any emotion which was weird. But he did agree.

'There needs to be another way.'

'You've got any more ideas?' Mikeal spoke up. 'Because nothing seems to work. Let's go in. let me go in.'

'You'll die.' Ed offered through his mic. Going hard.

'I will. We all die someday. Will I die today? I might. But at least I die trying to protect and do the right thing. But it is not a death sentence. He has to open the door. It gives you guys a shot, won't it?'

Ed agreed with an heavy heart. how were they going to explain to Sam that most likely his father and the man he believed to be his father had died. The odds on that outcome were bad. Really bad.

'When the doors open we might be able to take a shot. We might be able to throw in a flash grenade. We might be able to do something. But the odds are not in our favour.'

'Than we must pray hard.' Ed could hear Mikeal stand up.

'Because I am going in.'

**Hope you liked it. Please review! Lots of love. **


	15. jump and run

**Okay so.. since my last update I have been trying to upload a new chapter. But for some reason nothing is working. So right now I am going to try again and hope that as a Christmas present my account will work again for some reason. (he keeps saying he uploaded, but he never did. Tried like 6 times.) If any of you guys know what was wrong or how to prevent this in the future, please tell me?**

**So Happy Holidays! Hope you had a fun Christmas. This update is for two chapters.  
>SO READ THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ONE FIRST! TWO CHAPTERS. <strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews. So much sorry that my account led me down, and that way I did not update. but there is also good news. I have many new chapters at ready. Coming after this on, tomorrow or the day after!. **

**I hope you enjoy. I do not own Flashpoint. Please review!**

**Loves, Nadya  
>TWO NEW CHAPTERS <strong>

How long does it take to cut a rope with a nail? What's the average time it takes to do such a thing? A stupid question. One he did not even want to know in his everyday life. A really stupid question that nobody needed or wanted to know, but Sam needed to know right now. A question that could easily be one or another quiz you are supposed to have fun with on a boring Sunday afternoon, not that he ever did those as a child but still he knew them.

A question he never expected himself to question. One he would never know, how could he?

But right now, Sam knew the answer; To long.

Simple as that. Way to long.

For someone who had training in getting out of handcuffs and what not, it still took to long. It wasn't as simple as in movies or TV-shows. Life was never as simple as in movies. Otherwise he would never be so worried because he would know everything would be alright.

And if his life was like a television show some really weird things would or could happen. The crazy thoughts coming up in Sam's head left him momentarily derived and created a small smile on his face. But he quickly pulled himself together, focus back on his fingers and eyes on the General hoping he hadn't seen.

He hadn't. Sam breathed a sigh of relieve.

Natalie hadn't seemed to notice neither.

Sam wondered how she was doing, as he kept sawing with the nail, one that was way too small to get through the heavy rope and he was constantly cutting into his fingers every.

Natalie was quiet. But she also did not really seem focused on the world around her. It remembered Sam of the faces of some army buddies after they had seen several dead young girls. Like they tried not to feel anything at all. They did. There was just so much hurt that they could no comprehend it anymore. So you just don't feel at all. Like a button. A perfect way, one might think? But it's very dangerous not to feel anything.

Therefor it worried Sam that Natalie had such a distant look. Fear? He once again cursed to situation as he could not tell her anything, or comfort her in any way. Sam couldn't really do anything for her, but trying to get out of this mess.

Nothing else. Something, Sam had noticed this quite a while ago, he wasn't very good in. doing nothing made him feel useless. It made him itch. Sitting still, doing nothing, blegh. Not something for him. Which honestly was strange since he was a sniper who could lay down and wait for the perfect shot for hours or even days.

But then again, at those moments he was doing something. Just a different perspective of something.

He sawed again, until suddenly a small piece of the rope went loose. Not enough to free him, but he could feel some strains peeking around in every way. He was on the right track.

He saw the General walk towards his phone and start up a call,

'Thomas Mikeal come inside this room, unarmed and alone, within five minutes. We shall trade.'

It took a moment for the words to placed themselves in his mind, but Sam's eyes went wide in shock. The General would actually let him and Natalie go. Serious?

A small moment of bliss touched his heart.

But then it froze over with such a cold he might have believed he was sitting in snow.

His father would trade himself. The General would not let him live. Clear as daylight. And his mother.. would she survive this day only to end up without his mother, the man he had believed his father and a man he did not know but who was his father.

He did not wish to lose any of them.

Sam started to saw harder, five minutes wasn't long at all. But his small moment of time-panic caused him to lose some of his focus causing him to cut in his fingers and into the wall a few times. He had to keep a straight face but inside he grimaced.

He calmed himself and kept sawing.

The General had walked towards his desk and from underneath he got another gun. An even bigger gun. He walked over to Sam's mother and gave her a nudge. It took her a moment to respond with a grunt. He released her and pulled her with, forcing her to sit behind his desk, putting her in front of the door.

He tied her hands to the chair.

Then he waited with the phone in hand.

Sam felt the robes getting once again a bit looser. It wasn't long now.

…

Ed looked General Mikael over as the man put an safety vest on. There wasn't much they could do to protect his body, except for a shield and this vest.

Still all Ed could see where so many places where a bullet could find mark. He sighed.  
>'You're an idiot.' He spoke without thinking.<p>

'Al parents are idiots for their children' General Mikael spoke as he looked Ed in the face. 'Are they not?'

Ed nodded very slowly.  
>Mikeal smiled. 'I once helped Sam with homework, a long time ago. And he told me he had received a bad grade because the boy next to ham at looked at his test. He hadn't, but she did not believe him. I went through a lot of trouble, going in so many weird ways, just to force her to give him another try. In another room. Alone. He nailed. He always wondered why she gave him that change. I could never tell him. I promised. i still did it.' He smiled fondly at the memory. 'Maybe tonight I can tell him the truth.'<p>

'Let's hope.' Was Ed's answer. Then Greg walked up to them speaking in his mic.  
>'Okay team here's the plan. Spike will dismantle the camera's so he won't see us coming. First we call.. tell him we are coming. Wordy, Ed and General Mikeal will go in the halfway. Mikeal you will stay behind them, completely, and you will not show yourself until I say so. Understood.' A nod. 'Lew and I and Jules will cover you two. Try talking to him first. And let's see quickly what the situation is. Be prepared for anything. Get ready. Where are going to get our man back.'<p>

All gave a small grunt and walked towards some tense moments.

….

General Braddock made a tiny jump when the phone rang. He had been so focused on it, it shocked him when it actually rang. He answered immediately but spoke not. He had nothing to say, only something to hear.

'I am coming in. open the door.'

'I am not stupid. I want to see just you, only you will come in. then I will gave my part of this deal.'

A sigh came from General Mikeal. 'You know I can't. they will not let me. But I will come inside alone. Just open the door. You have my word.'

Braddock grumbled. 'That means nothing to me. The moment you come in ,Natalie will go out. Then Sam.'

'My.. Sam first.' General Mikeal just stopped himself from saying my son.

'You don't care about the girl. Not something I expected from such a weakling.' Came the reply. 'This is the deal. I will open up the door the moment I hear you.' Then he hung up. General Braddock walked towards Natalie and cut her ropes. Than he pulled her towards the desk, forcing her to sit next to it, handcuffing her to a part of it. 'Thankfully' He did not cut Sam lose, for Sam was almost lose. Then the General seated himself partly on his desk. Two guns in hand, one pointed at the door. One pointed at Natalie.

…

When in formation, Ed nodded to Mikeal who spoke up. 'Robert. Open up. I am here.'  
>ED's hands were steady. His gun aimed. 'Boss?'<p>

'You've got Scorpio if you need it. It is your call. Mikeal is not going in alone, I do not trust General Braddock to give up his children and we need to protect his wife the best we can.'

'Copy.'

The moment they finished speaking the door opening slowly. For a few seconds both parties just stared at each other. Wordy took a quick look.  
>General Braddock in the front. Gun pointed at them. Another gun pointed at his daughter which was trapped near him. Missis Braddock was behind him, putting her in danger the moment they opened fire.<p>

'You've brought friends.' General Braddock spoke.

'There not my friends.' General Mikeal answered.

Silence again.

'Come forward coward, then we trade.' Each word was spoken with Phenom and hatred.

'What will happen if we are alone in the room. I need to be sure you release both Sam and Natalie. And how about Debra. She looks frightened.' Mikeal tried slowly.

'She'll live. Or not. That depends on you.'

'Sam? Natalie?'

A grumble from General Braddock. 'Come in, alone, and they will leave.'

Greg spoke into his mic towards General Mikeal. 'Ask him if you could see Sam. Find something you both care about. Make it about his life.'

'I don't see Sam. Natalie looks okay. A bit frightened but she knows everything is going to be alright.' Ne nodded with a smile towards her, she nodded back slowly. 'But I can't see how Sam is doing. Can he come to the door as well? I think we both like to know if he is alright.'

'You have no right to see him. Talk to him. Be his father.'

For some reason that one struck a nerve. 'I am his father.'

A few 'No's' immediately came from the mic. But there was no going back.

'You are not. You never where. But you better come in quickly, or my guns going to start going off.

'You don't want to do that.' Greg in the mic and Mikeal followed his example.

General Braddock give a small huff. 'I rather kill both my children than let you take over my family!'

'Boss..' Ed's question came. And many of his teammates started responding.  
>'It' not working.'<br>'He is only get more dangerous.'  
>'Misses Braddock is in the line of fire.'<p>

General Braddock pulled Natalie closer by her hair and brought the gun to her as he kept screaming at Mikeal.

'We've got to take that risk.'  
>'The gun could go off.'<br>'Not if where quick.'  
>'he does not expect it right now.'<p>

..

Sam looked at the scene in front of him. He can only see this side, but he can hear the conversation and it wasn't working. He was clad the General had 'Released' him for he would have found out about the attempted escape. Now Sam was almost finished. Just a little bit.

He looked towards the General who was screaming again. They were talking about him. It didn't help.

..

'Mikeal, try to calm him down.'  
>'I don't think anything is going to calm him down anymore boss.'<br>'He doesn't mind collateral damage. He will kill all of them if necessary.'  
>'You've heard him.'<br>'We don't even know anything about Sam.'  
>'The risk for the shot is big, I might hit miss Braddock.'<p>

..

Lose. He was lose. The ropes opened, he wiggled his hands for a moment. But he was lose.  
>Still he did not smile. As the General pulled his baby sister up by her hair and threatened her life.<p>

..

'If we don't do something now, all their lives will be in even more danger.'  
>'Quiet.'<p>

'Alright I'll come in.' Mikeal tried, trying to stop General Braddock in in rampage.  
>Braddock straightened both guns.<p>

…

Sam saw the gun his father was holding. Too big. To strong. Goes straight through bodyarmer.

His team.  
>His father.<br>His sister.

Sam jumped up and without thinking made an run and jump towards the General. The man he dared to still call Sam his son after he threatened all Sam cared about. No more. He would stop this right now. The General would not be prepared.

..

'Boss?' 

'Scorpio.'

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review! And see you in two days. **


	16. perfect

**Next chapter is here! Thank you all so much about the wonderful reviews, follows and favourites I received!  
><strong>Quest: I tried to update a little faster!  
>Katisanerd14: yeah that was quite scene. I am happy you are enjoying the story. And maybe next chapter you will see some more Sam whump and pain…<br>Cookiemonsta32: Love the name btw, so happy you liked it! Hope you like this one as well. The situation was frustationg, but it is taken care off.. I hope.  
>Ghostwriter: happy you love it! Thanks so much for reviewing everytime!<br>quest: dankjewel! volgende hoofdstuk volgt snel! Als je ideeen heb mag je die altijd delen!

**So much thanks for all who readed. Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. For me it was an though one. **

**I do not own Flashpoint. Next Chapter up soon!  
>Lots of love, Nadya. <strong>

Some people say they see their whole life flash before their eyes when they are on the verge of dying or in grave danger. Natalie was in Grave danger. With a gun held to her head. A crazy psychopath of a father holding it and threatening. And a team of professional cops who wanted to shoot the man that stood way to close to her.

But she did not see her life flash before her live. Not even a little. Quite honestly all she thought was that her make-up must have left marks all over her face and that this was the first time she would see her big brothers teammates, and it would be the moments she would die.. and she would look extremely ugly.

Of course in other moments she would deem this as idiotic, stupid and maybe naive. A weird thing to think in your last moments. Why would she even think about a thing like this, when she would not feel a thing off it if she died today. Which made it quite a stupid last thought to have.

But, it was an easy thought. Her final thoughts would not be about faults or mistakes she made. They would not be out of anger for things she could not change. Not out of fear for her own life or that of the people around her. No she did not want final thoughts about any of those things.

It would be about this moment. Right now. Cause that was how she had wished to live. Carpe Diem, living by the day. Enjoying each moments as its own. No doubt about yesterday. No worries about tomorrow. Just today.

And indifference to the last few hours, this thought was one of the calmest she could have had.

The General screamed in her ear. Still she could only hear certain words, as her mind was closed to most this person was saying. A few times her Brothers name reached her, but she did not understand what was being said. She could see General Mikeal, partly. She could see big man in dark clothing and with big guns. She could see the General. And she could hear her mother. she could not see her brother.

The screaming got worse, giving her an headache, one that came up quite often when she was with her parents. She wanted to close her eyes, suddenly tired of all that was happening around her. When suddenly a push knocked her over and a loud sound reached her ears. Because she was cuffed to the desk she could not fall over completely, her hands and keeping her up for a part, causing her arms to make a weird motion. She hang very painfully for half a second, before finding the ground at last. Slowly.

She was confused. So confused. What had happened?

…

Ed took the shot. He took the shot.

And he saw. And he heard. And he knew.

He just knew something was wrong.

In that tiniest fraction of a second, after he fired, he saw a person jump into view and slamming into General Braddock. Both where pretty much in the air and Ed saw it all happen in front of him. like it was in slow motion.

The force of the jump caused both figures to go right. There was only one person that was left in the room. The one person they had not yet seen. There teammate himself.

Sam's body slammed into and in front of the General. A hand grabbed a shoulder. A foot nicked a thigh. Body's went into the air, leaving their original place with great speed.

But do you know what has more speed. A bullet.  
>And there was nothing that could be done to stop it's way. Harsh and forward. Without shame or doubt. For that is not the goal of a bullet. It is to hit its mark and nothing less.<p>

And a mark it hit, as it dove into a body. Sending red blood flying as both body's hit the floor.

And Ed knew something was wrong.

He knew.

But he could not move. For a few long seconds he just stared, useless. As both men next to him immediately moved forward. As screaming and orders could be heard in his mic. As Missis Braddock started crying and Natalie closed her eyes in shock.

He just stood.

Until it suddenly just all came back to him on high velocity. Putting everything back in perspective.

Did he just kill his teammate?

…

The moment it happened General Mikeal jumped away from his protectors. An original strength taking over. A strength and a fear only a parent could feel. His son was in danger. His boy. His child.

He ran into the room, followed by one of the SRU-team that was on his tail. Years of combat give him advantage in figuring out what was happening in the room. Sam was on the ground. Blood on his shirt, but not lying down. he moved himself towards Natalie as if protecting her. Natalie still had her eyes closed, her lips thigh ten hidden and her cheeks red, on the verge of crying. General Braddock was on the floor. On hands and knees. For a moment starring at the ground in most likely disbelieve.

There were two things Thomas could have done. One: Take down General Braddock, or two: go to his son. An decision easy to make. He needed to eliminate the threat. Secure the area. Take down the danger. Needed to push the General over, take his gun. Hold him at gunpoint and cuff him tight. that was what he had to do.

But in such moments as these… sometimes you not only see the strengths of parents love. You also see the greatest disadvantage. All Thomas Mikeal wanted was to protect his son. The child he had, but also the child he doesn't really have. The child he had from a distance. But even more child he had in his heart. And these last few hours had left him cared and hurt. This fear had left a mark on him. Fearing for his son's life. Fearing for what General Braddock would do. And fearing for a future now the secret was out. It wasn't nothing.

And so… as one may expect.. Thomas Mikeal did not make the right choice. He did not make the choice he should have made with his head. Oh no. He made the choice with his heart.

Mikeal jumped down, getting as close to his son as possible. Immediately looking him over.. searching for the injury.

But time did not stand still while he was at it. And the other General in the room had also found his footing, standing up quickly. And Robert Braddock took his gun and aimed. Aimed at that person that had destroyed everything for him. That lone person on the ground, with his back pointed towards him. that coward that did not even look him in the eye. But Robert Braddock did not care. He wanted him dead one way or a another. Him and him alone.

But Thomas was not alone.

Thomas was not alone at all.

Wordy came into the room only moments after Thomas and he did immediately notice General Braddock, classifying him as a danger. Therefor Wordy was now pointing his gun at the man and yelling to put some hands in the air.

…

Through the mic there were several voices shouting out, when the gun had fired. All questioning what had happened. And quite some of them moved. Wordy followed General Mikeal. Jules followed Wordy, the boss on her tale, holding his hand out to give Ed an nudge. Which took him a second.

When Greg finally entered he noticed his teammate on the ground. Injured he guessed, but unknown to what account. Natalie was next to him and so was Thomas Mikeal.

General Braddock had a gun pointed at the little group on the ground, or more precisely on General Mikeal's back. And Greg was not even sure if the General had even noticed the danger that was lurking behind him. Greg saw that two of his teammates had General Braddock at gunpoint.

General Braddock did not shoot. But he also did not lower his gun. He seemed to have noticed both cops, but his face was one of calmness and indifference. Nobody talked. Greg wanted to ask about his teammate but he knew what was more important at this moment. Sam needed help, but he wasn't out of danger yet. In the corner of his eye Greg noticed Ed come in and he gave him a hand signal telling him to get to Sam and get him out if possible. Get both Braddock children out. Now. Greg did not wait for an reply. He started speaking.

'Robert? General Robert Braddock?' he questioned. There was no real response. 'Put down the gun. Otherwise my team will have to use lethal force.' It was a clear threat mostly used to scare people off, but he doubted that would work with this man. So it was just an honest future that he shared. A possibility. An quite big possibility.

General Braddock looked him into the eye for half a second, just a flash look, before once again bringing his attention back to his children and General Mikeal. 'They are not his children.'

Mikeal sat completely still while hearing these words. Knowing all too well that his head was not protecting like his chest and back where. A quick thought entered his mind. He might just have an future with his child. A real father-son relationship. And he liked that. He had missed that, he just hadn't noticed before now. But this man was going to take it from him. Take his child from him or take him away from his child. His child. So Mikeal spoke determined. 'He is.'

That did not go well with General Braddock who moved the gun dangerously. Greg took a step towards Mikeal, trying to get in front of him. General Braddock eyes were blazing. 'There mine. Always mine. You will not have them.'

Greg tried to calm the man down, telling him they could still work this out. But it seemed no use and he could see his team become tempted to shoot. They never would. But they recognized a lost cause when they saw it. Did they really have to shoot this man in front of his kids? Before their eyes. After everything they been trough.

'Robert do you want us to shoot you in front of YOUR kids?' he tried. Emphasizing the word your. This seemed to spook him for a moment. But not much happened. The man was quite determined. Greg wasn't sure what they would have done if this was just another case. He, nor his team, ever tried to make one case more or less big or important than any other. But today was different. This was their teammate they were talking about. If it hadn't been, would he have ordered Scorpio by now? He wasn't sure.

Greg wanted to open a conversation about his own son, how he hadn't really been able to be a real father. When suddenly Spike's voice could be heard from outside.

'Boss I've got the commander here. Commander Tislar. And he will do anything to help stop this.'

Greg sighed. And spoke up. 'General Braddock, the commander is outside. Commander Tislar. Your boss. And he is quite wondering what you are doing.'

'He will understand my actions. I just need to do it,' it was as if General Braddock spoke to himself. Trying to convince himself? Doubt?

In his ear piece Spike spoke up. 'The commander says this is not the way.'

'He will understand your anger, not your actions.' Greg offered. 'Personal emotions do not belong in the field. Is this situation going to distract you from what is right? You know you need to put the gun down. I know it. The Commander knows it. And I swear to you, that you will get an fair trial.'

'I just want my children.' Greg was shocked. For the first time the voice sounded scared, winded, exhausted. 'I did my best for them.'

'I know. Sometimes it is hard to voice the words. So you try to use your actions to show them. But sometimes you just use the wrong actions. People do the wrong thing. That's nothing to be ashamed off. As long as you see for yourself that you took a wrong course. And then you are still capable of changing. '

'I just want them to be perfect.'

'You cannot make someone. They are their own person.' General Mikeal spoke up softly. He gave his son a stare and turned around. Looking General Braddock in the eyes. 'I am sorry. I truly am. Once we were friends and I am ashamed to say I threw that away. That was my mistake. You doing this to your kids today, that was yours. I know both of them respected you. If you want to keep that respect you have to stop this. Right now.'

General Braddock wasn't one to follow orders from people who were beneath him. but he knew when he was beat. He would be dead if he did not stop. No matter if he took someone with him, he would still be dead. He was not afraid to die. He was not afraid to die for this. But then he looked into the eyes of his daughter. And he remembered to blood on the boy he once called son. And he couldn't go on with this. Somewhere in that crazy mind of his there was still some feeling. Behind the hurt and anger and pain. And behind the constant push that he and his family had to be perfect. There was still something that wanted to forgive his wife for her mistake.

He was just a hurt man. A man who wanted the best for his kids, but also a man who did not see that what he wanted might not be the best for them. People look at him and saw his family. And they saw how he could not keep them in check. They made in opinion about him, through his children. About him, about them. And he wanted that opinion to be good. Perfect. Like everything in his life was supposed to be perfect. And so he forced his children to be perfect. On the outside. But it didn't work. and this would not change anything about that. He could not kill this man. He could not do it. No matter how angry he was. For this man was a good General. And he respected that. He wanted others to respect him.

And so he lowered the gun. Dropping it to the ground.

Wordy stepped forward cuffing the man and immediately took him out of the room, letting Lewis in who walked towards missis braddock, released her, and as well took her out of the room. She didn't notice much as Lewis brought her outside and to some paramedics. Telling another pair of them to go inside.

In the meantime Greg turned towards Sam, quickly noticing he had been beaten by Jules who was sitting next to Ed, having taken Sam's hand in hers. Speaking some reassuring words. And covering the man in worry.

'How bad?' Greg questioned.  
>'Not too bad. A graze wound. Grazed his side.' General Mikeal spoke up. Looking up from the wound and looking into his sons eyes. They were a bit dilated. A bit vague. Had he hit his head? Hit the ground? Or Shock? He believed his son was in shock or going into one. He couldn't judge him for it.<p>

From the moment he had reached his son all he had done was hold a hand on the wound. He had not been able to look the boy in the eyes. Not like he would have seen much for all Sam had done had been holding Natalie. Like he had not even noticed the wound itself. Even now, one hand was with the girl teammate and one was holding Natalie's arm. The poor girl was frightened. Anybody could see that. Shaking, crying. The poor thing.

Behind him Greg spoke up. 'Medics are coming in. How are you doing Sam.'

'Fine.' Came the reply, but Sam did not take his eyes from General Mikeal. His look.. well none were sure what Sam was thinking. Shocked? Pained? Fear? Some interest maybe?

Ed had been holding Sam up from the moment General Braddock had left the room, Sam was losing quite an amount of blood. Therefore he had been mostly just protected the small group and getting Natalie's hands lose, she immediately lashed onto her brother. One of her wrist looked pretty blue and painful. He hadn't been able to bring them outside without alerting General Braddock.

Only moments away two medics entered, pushing all of them away as they took a look at the wound. Wasn't deep, nor very dangerous. But they wanted both Sam and Natalie to come to the hospital anyway. they needed to stich up that wound and needed to take a good look at it in the hospital room. Both wounded seemed like they were in shock anyway. When they helped Sam on a board he didn't even object. He just kept looking at his sister who, with some help from his team, followed quickly. He gave a soft 'Thank you' at his team which smiled at him with a reassuring look.

He was laid down in the ambulance, Natalie quickly sitting next to him. He heard Jules say they would follow to the hospital. He was glad about that. grateful. And he wanted to tell her. Them. But he just did not have the energy.

Instead he looked towards his sister. Neither had spoken to each other. But no words were needed. All Sam wanted to do was close his eyes for a moment. Or maybe wake up from this weird strange and quite terrifying dream. Nightmare. But it was no dream and he was aware of that. He had no idea what would happen now. How about his mother? she had let her husband take her children hostage. She had even helped. And then there was this big as lie. Would the man he had believed to be his father go to jail? Probably? How about Natalie. And how about… his father. After everything Sam wasn't even sure if he even wanted a father. he just did not understand any of it anymore. And he just needed a moment to rest.

He notice the ambulance employee try to close the door. A hand stopped him. 'I wish to come with.' Sam took a deep breath. His father…

The paramedic looked towards him. An unspoken question in his eyes. Softly Sam shook his head, saying, with some regret. 'I will be fine.'

And so the paramedic closed to the door and they drove off.

**Hope you liked it. Next chapter more about Sam's thoughts about these last few chapters. And I think both Jules, Natalie and Ed need a good conversation with Sam. And he wonder how this is going to work out between father and son… **

**Please review! And lots of love. **

**Nadya. **


	17. not good enough

**New Chapter, sorry took so long. Moved to Berlin..  
>Hope you guys like it! Next one will be within a week. <strong>

**Greetings,  
>Nadya. <strong>

Sam was staring to the ceiling of the ambulance. Next to him Natalie had thankfully fallen asleep, the emotions of today taking his toll. Her face was still; not relaxed. Pain and fear could still been seen on her face. Sam could understand that. What would or should she been feeling? She was a child of the General, her mother cheated, her brother isn't completely her brother, and her father threatened to kill her and her family.

If Sam looked back at today, he couldn't really believe that all that happened was real… it seemed like a dream.. a nightmare.. so unbelievable.  
>Not only was he beaten by the General, he was tied up, threatened, his sister was threatened, his mom was threatened.. and then came even the biggest surprise. The General was not his father. A man he knew, a good man, was his father..<p>

But he still had let Sam live with the General. And Sam could not completely understand that.

And now here he was, in an ambulance shocked and in pain from being shot. But the biggest pain was in his head. He had been shot before, it hurt, extremely much, but it was something he could manage. Physical pain was manageable.  
>But this mental pain, being so confused, this mental disadvantage and pain, that was something which he did not know what to with.<p>

He had wanted to rest, like Natalie did, during this ride. Knowing that nobody would bother him except for the paramedic next to him. But he couldn't. he could not stop thinking about this day. Or more specifically he could not stop thinking about this man, that turned out to be his father.

Sam knew Thomas Miquel. He did not know him extremely well, but the man had come by their house from time to time when he was younger. Helping Sam with homework every once in a while.  
>Honestly, come to think of it, Sam was quite sure that it was Thomas Miquel who helped him to do math at an extremely quick pace, which helped him with his sniping.<p>

Thomas Miquel was also the men that, even though he was not Sam's general or commandant at the time, had asked how Sam was doing. He checked up on Sam. Sam remembered one time when he been forced to kill 6 people on one day, General Miquel had come by. Sam was staring at the walls of their sleeping tent, hardly reachable and thereby worrying his teammates. General Miquel had come by, he spoke with him and at one time he gave Sam a rough push and told him it was okay to feel terrible. It had worked, it had reached Sam, and they had talked for most of the evening, even though Sam was sure that General had more important things to day.

And all that time Sam had no idea. Not a clue. That this man was actually his father.

This man was known for being a good man, an inspiring man, a caring man. And he had helped Sam as well. How in the world could Sam be angry at a man like that? So he wasn't. not really. But that did not mean he understood him or his reasons.

He did not believe that a person should let his or her own child be raised by another, not as long you can take care of her or him yourself. He could understand some of it, though. Being a bastard would be more troubling that being a general's son. But letting your child be raised by the General… did Miquel know or expect what an bastard the General was or could be? Or had he no clue at all? Did he never wonder when Sam was young?

But the longer the ride was taking, the more he could think. Once again Sam couldn't really blame Miquel, a person that most likely just wanted what was best for him.. Sam could not find fault in that. He did not know the entire situation. He did not know what his mom did or said. So he could not fairly give a judgement.

So what was the problem than? Why could he not rest?  
>It was fear, not of what had happened. Not about what would happen to his mom or the General. Sam was worried about the future.<p>

Because all Sam knew from a father-son relationship was pain and disappointment. Being dressed down, being hit for mistakes. No acceptance of weakness. No acceptance of tears. Following orders, no questions asked. No own choices, no small talk, no love.

And Sam knew that this man, his actual father, was different. And that was good, nice, fine… but Sam did not know how to respond to that. He wouldn't know how he could be the right son in this situation, in this relationship. He was not sure he wanted it. He was he, and would his father except him the way he was?

What if he screwed up? What if this man, his … father.. would see him as a disappointment? What if Sam was not good enough of a person to deserve the love of this man.

Sam thinks that, that might be what would break him up in the end.

/

Thomas stared as the ambulance left the premises. He knew he should not be angry or disappointed. His son had went to a lot today, and it wasn't like Thomas himself had done everything right.  
>He was not sure if he could ever forgive himself for abandoning his son, leaving him with a sadistic man.<p>

Today had been quite a shock for Sam and on top of it he had been shot as well, by his own boss.. not intentionally of course.. but still. Of course his son hardly knew him, could not trust him yet or maybe never because of all that had occurred. So it wasn't strange that Sam did not wanted the man that turned out to be his father in the ambulance next to him.

It should not disappoint him. He should understand it.

But it did. He didn't understood.

His head could, but his heart wanted, craved for this opportunity to finally have his son with him, to finally really created a relationship. To show his love and hear stories. Have someone to care for. To stop this pain of regret that has been eating him alive for all those years. The longing of seeing your child, but not being able to take him in your arms.

Behind him someone called his name. Thomas did not respond, too caught up in his thoughts, worry for his son and worry for the future. Did Sam hate him? Despise him? He did cheat with Sam's mother after all.. was there even a small change of a relationship between the two of them.

His name was spoken out loud again. Repetition got his attention.

He turned around. Staring into the eyes from Sergeant Greg Parker. A sympathetic look on his face.

'You need to give a statement, the police are here. They will take over.' Greg told him.

'What hospital is he going?' was all Miquel answered.

Greg Parker sighed. 'St. Simons.' He looked Thomas in the eye. 'You really need to give a statement first, they will want to know what happened. They need all the information they can get, to get help for the General, and chances for you and Sam, and his mother as well.'

'What will happen to Debbie?' Thomas asked.

'She is, as is the General, in custody. She let her husband abuse her son and keep both her children hostage. That makes her an accomplish. But it helps that she was threatened as well, maybe he is abusive to her. I do not know at this moment.'

'And I? Sam? Natalie?'

'All of you are fine. Sam and Natalie are victims. You helped us, you tried to solve this situation. They will need a statement. And I and Ed need to prove why we brought you in danger, and how it happened that Sam as shot in the progress.'

Miquel hissed for a moment.

'I will give my statement, and I will tell them over and over again that it was my decision to be put in danger. Sam being shot was an accident, caused by his brave move to solve this situation.'

Greg thanked him with a smile.

For a moment Miquel looked away, a bit ashamed but then he asked:

'Do you think I should… could come to the hospital as well?'

'That depends..' Greg started. 'What do you want? What are your wishes for the future and what are your wishes for Sam.'

'I want to be there for him.' Miquel immediately said. 'I want him to be okay. To be happy. To feel like he belongs. I want him to know that I have always loved him and looked after him. That I regret how it all went down.' He sighed and breathed in deeply. 'I want to be a father.'

'Well then.. I think you already know the answer.'

And Greg Parker left with a smile.

/

Ed looked at the SIU man in front of him. He had not killed a person today. But he had taken the lethal shot, that thankfully did not turn out to be lethal at all. He had however accidently shot is teammate.

He knew it was not his fault. He knew that, mostly.  
>the SIU agent knew it as well. This was a formality. Explaining why they wanted to kill the General? What went wrong and how that resulted in a shot teammate? And explaining why they had brought General Miquel in danger, trying to save the Braddock Family.<p>

Greg was most likely in one of the rooms next to him. Ed was taking with immediately, but he had seen Greg walk up to General Miquel first.

Ed was still not sure wheatear or not he liked Thomas Miquel. On one hand he understood the man's choices and admired how he had done anything possible to protect Sam today. On the other hand.. this guy left his SON with GENERAL Braddock, serving Sam to abuse, hurt and fear.

It of course would not be Ed's choice in the end, nor his place to say anything about it. But Ed did wonder how this all would affect Sam.

Sam was a strong man, unbelievable strong. But there was only so much a person could take. Ed knew about Matt. Ed knew for sure that Sam went to some pretty heavy things in Afghanistan. Nothing specific of course. But he could see it in Sam's eyes. He knew because Sam's file was nearly completely black, which meant he had been involved in quite some big and important things, he knew because he knew quite some soldiers and they all told him, that like being in SRU it was never easy. But sometimes you would see horrific things or do them in order to do create something better. You have to do things, to save others.

And Ed could feel that Sam had been through a lot. Damn, and killing your own best friend accidentally was not something small.

And now this. Beaten and threatened. Fear for his sister and mother. Finding out about his real father. And being shot!

The kid had one hell of a day. And Ed wondered if Sam could take it all? Would he be able to work this all out? Ed didn't know.

/

When Sam arrived in the hospital he was immediately brought to the surgery room, the relieve the medicine brought him, was a relief. The wound wasn't too bad and the doctors helped him quite quickly, afterwards bringing him to the ICU to wake up and rest. Sam had 2 broken ribs, bruising in his face and on his body. A cut near his hairline and an concussion.

He needed rest and painkillers, and they wished to provide that for him in the best possible way.

The remaining part of team one arrived at the hospital quite quickly. All with worried faces, showing tiredness as well. They waited in the waiting room, before finally a doctor came in. Ed and Greg were still with SIU, so Wordy took charge. Thankfully it was good news the doctor brought. He also told them that Natalie Braddock was alright, a bit shocky and very tired. They had given her a sedative and she was sleeping now.

Relieved sighs were given. And a small smile came on their faces. Wordy turned towards the doctor again.

'Can we see him?' he asked. He wanted to see Sam, make sure he was really okay. He trusted the doctor, but today had been an emotional day and he needed a moment. He needed confirmation. And he needed to know if Sam was really okay.. he wondered.. how could anybody really be okay after such a day.

De doctor responded. 'For a moment, but I think he is still out.' They had expected that.

Jules told the doctor Sam would want to see his sister when he woke up and the doctor promised to do what he could.

One by one they went inside the room to check on Sam, Jules went first. He lay peacefully, clearly in deep sleep.

Wordy was last, in the corner of his eyes he noticed General Thomas Miquel arrive in the waiting room, at that moment he walked into the room.

Wordy looked at Sam. He was quiet, paced trough the room for a minute and then sat himself down; letting all that happened today go through him. He needed a moment of calmness. He needed to know that Sam was save and everything was taken care off. The day was done.

His mind went over everything that happened, and he calmed knowing Sam was alive and safely in the hospital. The boy was in his mind still very young, and though Wordy did not know him for a very long time, he had a feeling he would like Sam more and more, the longer he would be with them. And he also had a feeling that Sam was going to need them, to get through the next few weeks.

After 15 minutes Wordy decided it was time for him to leave. He wanted to call Shelly at least.

Just as he wanted to leave a soft voice came from behind and reached his ears.

'Wordy..?' the words were barely whispered.

Wordy immediately turned around and gave a huge smile.

'Hey Sam. How are you feeling buddy.' He addressed Sam quickly and Wordy walked up to the bed.

Sam's eyes were opened slightly and Wordy could see Sam checking himself over.

'Confused.' Came the reply.

'What do you remember from today?' Wordy asked, slightly worried that Sam was so confused, he didn't really wanted to tell Sam the news again..

Sam sighed and looked away for a moment, his eyes opening a little bit more. Than he spoke 'Everything.''

Now Wordy was confused as well, though he could kind of understand the reaction.

'Must be a lot to take in.' he offered.

Sam looked away again, clearly not yet ready to answer. So wordy changed the subject:

'We were worried about you, but you are going to be just fine.'

Sam nodded and checked himself.

'The gunshot wound is taken care of. You also have some broken ribs and quite some bruises and a concussion,.. but it will heal over time. You just need a lot of rest.' Wordy told Sam.

'How is Natalie?' Sam asked, worry on his voice, he did not really care for himself.

'Good. The doctor will try and get her in your room as soon as possible. She is a bit shocky, but she is safe.'

Sam breathed out, relaxed a little. 'Thank god.' He changed his stance, turned a little and hissed.. he felt awfully bruised. But it was good to be in the calm, white room. Much better than being tied in a basement.

'How was the barbeque?' Sam questioned with a small smile. But wordy knew what the real question was.

'Wonderful, until we got a call that another team could use your expertise, with a soldier who went of the rails. We tried contacting you.. but no response.'

'Was tied up in the cellar all night.' Sam gave as explanation.

Wordy threw out a pained look.

'We tried contacting the base, but no real response .Than we got in contact with..' Wordy stopped. He wasn't sure what to say so he decided to go in slow and smooth: '..General Miquel. He went by your house and then called us because he believed you and Natalie were in trouble. So we came to the base.'

Sam nodded.

'And you found out..' he softly gave.

Wordy gave a nod. 'and we found out.. That must have been an shock? Was that why the general tied to you up?' he had been wondering about this for quite a while.

Sam whispered 'No.' the talking was giving him an headache. Wordy waited for Sam to continue and Sam decided not to let him down.

He knew he had to say something eventually; 'The General was disappointed.. angry.. he wants me to go back.. be an soldier again. I don't want to.. I told him that. He did not take it well, as you might imagine. Woke up in the cellar.'

Wordy wasn't sure what to say to that. They had believed the reason was the cheating, the fact that Sam was not his son, but apparently that was not how it all had started. The General was abusive, he was angry and dangerous and then he found out his son wasn't his. He escalated. Wordy also felt anger that General Braddock had beaten Sam because he did not want to go back to the army. Did that man not want his 'Child' to be happy?

Wordy felt anger rise in him, but he pushed it down. It would not help.

Still Wordy did not know how to respond, only knew one thing to say and he spoke with his heart;

'You belong with us.'

That got the first real smile out of Sam.

'Yes, I do.. How is Ed?'

'With SIU. He will be fine. Don't think they will keep him long.'

Sam nodded, he yawned deeply afterwards.

'You should rest. I will come back later, and so will the rest of the team.' Wordy smiled at him.

Then he stood up.

Sam yawned again, before saying. 'Thanks, for saving me and all.'

'Anytime'

Wordy wanted to leave the room, he actually already opened the door. But then he saw him. Thomas Miquel standing in the waiting room. Staring into nothing, a worried look on his face. Real fear. A look and a feeling that Wordy knew well. Fear of a father. And so he turned around, without thinking and looked at Sam. He knew he had to do something.

Sam's eyes were already closed; but Sam could feel Wordy's look at him, so he opened them again.

Wordy softly spoke. 'You want me to let ' he doubted, but his feeling told him this was right. 'your father come in.'

Sam quickly looked the other way. 'I should rest.'

That was a lie. Maybe Wordy did not know Sam that good yet, he knew one thing; Sam did not admit to being weak, hurt or tired. Ever. No matter how many rounds they ran during training. No matter how hard he was hit. He was using this moment of weakness to not have to see the man whom was his father, but also the man whom Sam was not sure he wanted anything to do with yet.

So Wordy closed the door again and turned around. Walking close to Sam. Lowering him to Sam's level.

'Sam..' he started but Sam did not let him.

'I don't want to talk about it, Wordy.'

'He is your father Sam. He is worried about you. He cares.' Wordy tried.

'He didn't before.' It was a simple statement, no venom in the words, but some sadness. Wordy didn't notice.

'Sam.. you cannot blame him for that. Okay maybe you can… but that will not solve anything Sam. He regrets letting you go, but I think you should at least speak to him. Hear his reasons. Maybe you will understand.' He offered slowly.

'I am not angry with him.' Told honestly.

'but..' Wordy was once again interrupted.

'I don't want to.. I don't know.. just..' Sam did not finish his sentence. Wordy started to get a bit annoyed, not specifically at Sam, but at this entire situation.

'I have talked to him a little. He seems like a nice guy. You might like him.' He told Sam.

'I knew him before I found out he is my…. Father…Wordy. I know he is a good guy.'

'Then talk to him!' Wordy lashed out, he immediately lowered his voice when he saw Sam flinch at the loud voice. And regretting what he said. He was just tired.

'but what if..' Sam started again, but this time Wordy stopped him.

'What if what? You need to give him a chance Sam. That is all I am asking'

'What if he does not like me!' Sam screamed out all of a sudden, not capable anymore of keeping inside himself.

He closed his eyes for a moment. Exhausted. Then he whispered.

'I don't want to start something if I will lose it anyway.. I can't lose anything anymore.'

Wordy was shocked. He sighed deeply and took Sam's hand within his own.

'Sam..'

**Hope you liked it.  
>Love Nadya, <strong>


End file.
